


Summon Them Open Flames

by WildWesties



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: Alpha Dutch Van Der Linde, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Dutch, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beta Hosea Matthews, Daughter Of Dutch and Arthur, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Lover - Freeform, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Arthur Morgan, Omega Verse, Young Dutch van der Linde
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2020-07-25 23:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 27,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildWesties/pseuds/WildWesties
Summary: Set 12 years after Blackwater A night that Arthur goes into heat, Dutch’s and Arthur’s very curious daughter wants a story, uncle Hosea has the best one yet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heard a song, wrote a story I can’t help it lol anyway hope you enjoy 
> 
> This will follow the RDR 2 story up till Clemons point and will have no TB

It was a cool evening despite the time of year, Sophie was a happy child had the best life unlike her parents who had been once the most wanted men in the state... well more than one state actually. It was only the fact that Arthur Morgan, Dutch Van Der Linde’s right hand man and most trustworthy was a very rare male Omega and as law states they need to be provided and protected, that ment providing a suitable home for the omega and his mate and any other persons the omega considered family.

Fortunately for Dutch that ment his charges were dropped and much to the annoyance of the law and Pinkerton agency he was to be left alone and provided Dutch kept his nose clean and did honest work on the manor they was given he was a free man. Arthur and Dutch had a child called Sophie and all she knew was this life, the one where they bred the finest Arabians to sell and worked the land they lived on, she was approaching twelve years of age and was getting curious to the her mother’s well pa’s history and why he was sick every month, Dutch and Arthur had managed to hide it from her for all these years but they couldn’t hide it forever.

It was getting late in the evening and Dutch was sitting on the sofa with a glass of fine whisky in his hand glancing every so often at his daughter, the Alpha has taken to being a parent really well and loved his daughter just as much as his mate.

“ hey Soph, whatcha drawing,”

Dutch smirked, holding the glass on one hand while looking at his daughter sketching in her book. She looked up at her fathers question she had the eyes of her father but definitely Arthur’s hair. Sophie giggles and grabs her book getting up from the ox hide rug and walks to her father who sets his feet down and pats his lap in invitation.  
Sophie sets herself down and opens the book.

“ I’m drawing your horse dad.”

Dutch chuckles, definitely takes after Arthur.

“ that The Count?”

Giving a nod, Sophie smiles.

“ yeah, he’s like my favourite horse ever.”

Dutch takes another sip of his drink and hums.

“ he’s a good boy, but don’t go near him on your own.”

“ you know I won’t dad, you told me he’s dangerous.”

Ruffling her hair, Dutch gives a nod.

“ he’s not dangerous but he’s not good with anyone but me.”

“ I know dad, I’m gunna draw some more, is that ok.”

Moving his arm Dutch releases her and she slides to the ground near his feet and leans over to grab her charcoals and pencils, for a while it’s quiet until Sophie realises her pa hasn’t joined them yet.

“ errr ... dad.”

“ yes sweetie.”

“ where’s pa?”

Dutch shuffles slightly, thinking of what’s best to say.

“ he’s taking a bath petal”

“ oh ok, he looked a little pale earlier, pa ok?”

Setting his drink down, Dutch ruffled his daughters blonde hair.

“ he’s not feeling to good at the moment.... soph your uncle Hosea is coming to watch you tonight, while I take care of your pa, that ok?”

Craning her neck she looks into Dutch’s eyes, she’s wised up to the fact this happens every month or so and now she wants to know why.

About to question what the hell is going on the double doors opens and Hosea walks in.

“ uncle Hosea !!!!!”

Sophie jumps to her feet and practically launchers herself into the elders arms, he instantly returns the hug.

“ hello kiddo.”

Sophie pulls away and runs back to her book and grabs it.

“ Hosea look what I drawn.”

Chuckling as the book is pushed under his nose Hosea takes it from her to look at the drawing as he sets himself down in the armchair opposite the sofa.

“Let me guess, this is The Count isn’t it.”

Nodding enthusiastically, Sophie places herself next to Hosea on the arm rest as he flicks through the book, as he’s looking he addresses Dutch.

“ how’s he doin?”

Dutch sighs, picks up the whisky and takes a swig.

“ he’s gone for a bath, to try and relax for a while, I said I’ll come sit with Soph while he has some alone time.”

Nodding Hosea knew what was coming, he had babysat Sophie since she was a baby, being a Beta an omegas heat had hardly any effect on him.

“ thanks for looking after her again Hosea, couldn’t of achieved all this without you.”

Smiling and handing Sophie the book back he leans back in the chair.

“ it’s no problem Dutch you know that, I love Sophie, Arthur and you Dutch you know that we are all family.”

Smiling Dutch gets to his feet and heads to the small bar they own, he grabs a few bottles and lifts them into view of Hosea.

“ you want a drink my friend?”

“ ahhhhh why not, rum if you have it please?”

“ of course.”

Pouring the drinks, Dutch walks back over to Hosea with two glasses and hands one to him.

“ here get that down ya.”

“ cheers Dutch.”

“ no problem... Soph you want a juice?”

Looking up she gave a nod.

“ ok what you want, Apple, orange???.”

“ Apple please dad.”

“ ok let me grab it.”

Dutch walks to the cellar opens the door, within minutes he’s back with a glass of fine juice made from the apples they grew on the manor.

As he was making his way back to give his daughter the drink he heard a faint creak of the wooden stairs, all three looked towards the door and when it opened it revealed a very clammy and weak looking Arthur. Dutch gave him a sympathetic smile.

“ you ok love?”

Arthur, pace slow and careful made his way over to his daughter, but looks up to his mate with a loving smile.

“I’m ok, a bit flustered and tired, but ok.”

Nodding Dutch put the juice on the table beside the sofa and sat down in his spot, Arthur was wearing a loose fitted woolly gown over his union suit, he went to kneel down on the Ox hide rug with his child, looking up he smiled at Hosea.

“ hey Hosea, thanks for doing this again.”

“ it’s no problem Arthur you know that, you doin ok son?”

Nodding, Arthur looked at his Daughter who was looking a little concerned.

“ yea I’m ok Hosea.”

Smiling, Arthur put his arm around his concerned daughter and pulled her close, she held her book close as he did so.

“ whatcha drawing darlin.”

“Oh erm, it’s daddy’s horse.”

“ the count?”

Nodding Sophie didn’t know what to say or how to ask what was going on with her pa.  
Sensing the hesitation Arthur gave her a reassuring squeeze and a kiss to her head.

“ I’m ok sweetheart, it’s nothing to be worried about.”

Looking up into his eyes she lowered her head to his chest.

“ promise.”

Chuckling slightly and pressing another kiss to her head, Arthur whispered into her ear.

“ promise.”

But as if on cue the approaching heat sent his abdomen into a series of cramps, hissing in pain and scrunching his eyes shut he shuddered, feeling the shake Sophie looked panicked and looked for a her father for help.

“ errrr daaaaad, somethings wrong.”

Hearing the panicked call from his child, Dutch set his drink down and got up from his seat Hosea lent forward incase he was needed, Dutch lowered himself down at his mates side and placed a hand on the omegas shoulder.

“ you ok love?”

Arthur had his eyes scrunched shut in pain.

“ cramps?”

Arthur’s only reply was a shaky nod.

“ ok ok, come on baby, let’s get you on the sofa with me.”

Letting off another shaky nod, Arthur sucked in a breath as another cramp hit.

Sophie looked on in silence as her father gently helped his mate off the floor and laid him down on the sofa, Dutch sat back down and brought Arthur’s head to his chest, he picked up his unfinished drink and with his other hand rested it on Arthur’s lower stomach. Feeling every cramp hit Dutch rubbed circles to try and sooth him. Over the years Dutch had gained so much self control against the heat urges that he was hardly bothered by it anymore and only when heat was in full force was he pulled in by the scent to mate. 

“ relax babe, it’s ok I got you, you want to go rest in bed while I finish this drink?”

Breathing deep Arthur shuddered.

“ nah it’s ok Dutch, I’m ok just a bit tender ‘‘tis all.”

Nodding he cuddled the hormonal omega, Sophie looked so worried that Hosea decided it was now that she should know the full story of her amazing family.

“ say how about a story.”

Looking at Hosea Dutch just laughed.

“ sure Hosea why not, remember we have a child present though nothing to inappropriate please.”

Sophie looked at her father in disgust but he just smiled at her, she then had a great idea.

“ hey uncle Hosea?”

“ yes dearie.”

“ can you tell the story on how pa and dad met?”

Hosea smirked, clever kid, Dutch about choked on his drink and even Arthur made to sit up, Dutch tightened his grip slightly bit didn’t force him down.

“ well if it’s ok with your parents I don’t see why not it’s quite a tale I must say, and it’s not one you may think, it’s actually full of pain, heartbreak and danger.”

Nodding in excitement Sophie gave her parents a pleading look and Dutch relented.

“ ok, ok you’ll find out one day anyway, just keep the most private stuff out of it please.”

Nodding Hosea looked at Sophie who sat back against the sofa Dutch picked up the juice and lent down to give it to her which she gladly took.

“ ok are we all comfy, then we go back to start of this wild adventure the spark that started the fire.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hosea starts at the beginning, two friends who find a boy that was un presented

“ Soph, did you know that your father wasn’t always this sensible, he was a little wild in his younger days.”

Looking cheekily at his friend, Dutch just rolled his eyes.

“ that’s it Hosea just start with me why don’t you.”

It was then that Arthur lifted himself to sniff the mark on the alphas neck, it made Dutch swallow hard even now his weakness was his own mate despite his control a heat made Arthur soft and needy, In between sniffs Arthur mutters. 

“Dutch.... you was kinda nuts, can’t argue with Hosea on that one.”

Giving his mate a playful tap, he gave him a lazy kiss.

“ don’t you start, got enough with him going against me.”

Both men looked up to Dutch in surprise it was the first time since Sophie was born that he had said about anyone betraying him.

Dutch gave a sad smile and instantly regretted saying anything like that, he hadn’t ment it in a serious way.

“ sorry love, I didn’t mean it that way, I’m only messing.”

Arthur just stared, but relented and lowered his head on the alphas shoulder.

“ you had better only been messin Dutch, we talked about this, no one was going against you but Micah.”

Hearing the name Dutch stiffens and Hosea studies Dutch for any sign of an outburst ready to pull Sophie from the rage of the former gang leader, but to his surprise he just looks at Arthur and kisses him and Hosea gives them both a warm smile.

Sophie who had no idea who this person was interrupts her parents moment.

“ dad”

Smiling at his daughters voice he lowers his hand to Arthur’s stomach.

“Yes sweets.”

“who’s Micah?”

“ errrr a very bad man Sophie, well he was someone who used to be with me.”

Eyes widening Sophie couldn’t believe that her father had been with someone else and looked as though she was about the cry, Dutch regretted the way he had said it immediately and Arthur sat up with pain in his face as cramps continued to hit. Dutch patted Arthur on the shoulder.

“ sorry Arthur, you know it wasn’t like that, she thinks I loved him and was with him.”

Shaking his head Arthur kinda knew if was half a lie he didn’t love him no, but Dutch did kind of follow his ideas and actions. Dutch lowered himself to floor and held is arms out the his now sobbing daughter.

“ c’mere, it’s ok, it’s not what you think, I wasn’t with him in that way, don’t cry we are all together now aren’t we, come up on the sofa with me and your pa ok.”

Nodding they both got up and settled on the sofa Arthur slowly put his feet back up and pushed himself back against the cushions to allow there daughter to get in front of him, Arthur was not feeling amazing, he could feel the beginnings of the slick starting to trickle from his rear as the cramps continued to hit, Dutch could smell it but just ignored the urge to scent mark. 

“ you ok Arthur, you sure you want to stay here?”

Looking at Dutch he could tell he sensed that he was stating to enter the next stage in heat.

“ yea I’m ok, I wanna make sure your ok through this tale, I know it’s not an easy one to think about.”

Nodding Dutch just took a deep breath, Hosea sat back and stared at the open flames of the fire.  
Before smiling and continuing.

“ did you know Sophie, that your father was an outlaw, robbed folks and pulled off some of the most serious robberies in the states history.”

Looking surprised, she looked at her father who just took a long swig of his drink and nodded.

“ your father was the leader and what would be one of the most famous gangs that ever roamed the west, but no matter how successful he was one mistake lead to the break up and ultimately to its fall.”

Arthur just pressed a kiss to Dutch’s mark.

“ it’s ok Dutch, it’s just a story, I know what that gang ment to you.”

“ oh Arthur this family means even more, you mean more to me than any of that and our daughter means the world.”

Huffing a laugh Arthur knew once it wasn’t like that.

“ now we both know that’s not always been the case.”

“ if you two will let me tell the tale we might go to bed before dawn.”

“ I do apologise Hosea please continue.”

“ Uncle Hosea.”

“ hmmmm.”

“ what was the gang called.”

Smiling at Dutch and Arthur, a proud name he never once was ashamed to say.

“ the gang was the Van Der Linde Gang.”

Hosea held his drink up and threw a log on the fire as it started to set a light.

“ Sophie, he didn’t always have a gang like that, it was just me and him to start, Arthur wasn’t even in the picture, didn’t know he existed, we met robbing each other and decided to help each other out a lonely alpha and a beta becoming friends.  
After a few months we came across a small town, been just the two of us for a while, we was planning on robbing the local bank to get the money we needed to settle somewhere more permanent..... but fate had another idea.  
That’s where we met young Arthur here a wild child that we ever did see but he learnt fast.”’

Remembering how they first met the scruffy little kid that was carrying no weight and was timid it just didn’t sound like the person he came to love, Dutch gave his partner a squeeze.

“ remember it like it was yesterday.”

Giving a pained huff, Arthur would rather he didn’t remember his abusive past.

“ wish I didn’t remember it.”

Pressing a kiss to his head Dutch gave a sad smile.

“ I know love, I know, you doing ok, your starting to sweat a little.”

Lifting his hand to his partners slightly fevered skin Arthur leaned into the touch and purred.

“ m’ ok.”

“ sure.”

Giving a nod, Sophie just looked at Hosea for the next part.

“ anyway as I was saying, me and your father was just stopping by to grab the supplies we needed for the bank... when we heard a crash and then saw a window shatter and a kid get thrown though it, we got ourselves involved obviously.”

Sophie went into a dream state as she imagined her parents lives before her.

The young alpha, paces it to the young kid laying the dirt and pulls him up.

“ what’s ya name kid!”

Shaking the young boy didn’t utter a word and that got Dutch riled up.

Snapping back from the dream, Hosea was chucking.

“ luckily I made it over them just in time a young buck like Dutch wasn’t very patient.”

Drifting off again as Hosea retold the first meeting.

“ I said what’s your name kid!!”

Not looking up the boy just shuddered.

The calmer of the two places a hand on the alphas shoulder.

“ easy Dutch.”

Pinching his nose, Dutch took a deep breath.

“ can you tell me your name boy.”

“ Arr... Arthur sir, Arthur Morgan.”

“ ok and status.”

The young boy looked confused at the question so Dutch decided to make it easier by giving him the options.

“ status kid, you know, alpha or beta ..... or omega which I highly doubt don’t see them anymore.”

“ I .... I don’t know sir.”

“ ahhhhh un presented then ok, what you think Hosea, who threw you through the window Arthur.”

“ my.. my father sir.”

Rage built in Dutch’s eyes, who would throw there kid out a window he made the decision there and then.

“ ok Arthur, you want to join my gang, I promise you I won’t hurt you, Hosea is my friend we don’t hurt people without reason ok.”

Giving a nod the boy stiffly followed the two young men.

Once again Sophie snapped back to the present.

“ wow so you two really where thieves.”

Laughing Hosea nodded.

“ yes and Dutch, well Dutch always had a plan and most where good ones.”

Looking offended Dutch snorted.

“ all my ideas where good ones.”

It was then that Arthur raised an eyebrow at him.

“ ok ok, two against one isn’t fair, you win most of them where good.”

“ why did is matter what pa was, you know like omega, beta or alpha?”

Looking at Dutch for permission who just gave a nod, Hosea sipped his drink.

“ well you see kiddo, your father hated omegas, wouldn’t have any in the gang at all, wouldn’t mate one or claim one ever he hated them.”

Dutch once again gave his mate a loving squeeze.

“ I was wrong, petal your mother here is the best thing that ever happened to me and I’m glad I took the chance on the un presented kid I met all those years ago.”

“ so uncle Hosea what happened next?”

“ well if u can imagine the tale instead of talking I’ll tell you..... ah yes so our little gang had just gained a scruffy kid, Dutch wasn’t sure and to be honest I wasn’t either, but any life had to be better than one he was living, now the hard now came raising him up to be a killer, robber and a good shooter.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the heat starts to progress, Hosea goes into detail on how Dutch really didn’t want to get to know Arthur as a young boy

“ so as I was saying, Dutch really only took Arthur in because the kid was in a bad way to be perfectly honest I don’t think he wanted him to stay long as soon as he was fit and healthy again, Dutch was going to send him on his way.”

Dutch gave his heat filled partner a guilty look.

“M’sorry love, it was sorta true, you know I was a bit on edge all the time.”

Not really taking it to heart, Arthur just tried to snuggle up the best he could into the alphas side.

“I know Dutch, why you explaining yourself, it’s ok, honestly.”

Giving him a kiss, Arthur hissed in pain as another wave of cramps hit.... only this time he could feel slick dampening his thighs, shuddering his breathing hitched.

“ it’s ok Arthur just breath through it you know I can’t I’ll hurt you and I never ever want to do that.”

Nodding Arthur looked at Sophie who just had a worried expression on her face and Dutch just pulled her into a hug and looked towards Hosea.

“ anyway as I was saying, Dutch just had this barrier with him, being un presented Dutch was just on edge, we spent the next few months getting the young lad to a correct weight and teaching him how to read and hunt and more importantly shoot, the more he learn’t the more we both saw a talent, his shooting skills were good.... very good in fact.”

Smiling at the pair Hosea chuckled.

“ it was only when a job went wrong that the relationship changed between them, from a tag along to being more family.”

Dutch visibly shuddered.

“ god I forgot about that, wasn’t my best run ever I must admit.”

“ no dear friend it wasn’t and if it wasn’t for Arthur here you’d be dead long ago.”

Sophie clung to her father as if he was dying this second.

“ it was a big job, a train carrying loads of gold bars, had this gone right we would of been rich, but unfortunately it wasn’t to be, we kept Arthur on the side lines mainly because Dutch didn’t trust him as loyal as the kid has been this job wasn’t worth the risk, we both managed to stop the train... actually took out the guards and the gold was ours..... then the law turned up to many for us to take they swamped the canyons above us, we tried to run for cover but Dutch got hit in the cross fire, the bullet had hit right in the chest, he crashed to floor and blood made the floor red.”

Sophie was crying she couldn’t bare to think of her father shot down and almost dead, Dutch pulled her close to his chest and soothes her.

“ hey hey it’s ok, I’m still here, this was all in the past and I’m alive and not dying anytime soon, thanks to your pa here I made it out of that.”

It was then Arthur squeezes his arm.

“ barely.”

“ I know, it wasn’t the best day, and i should of trusted you from day one and I didn’t, you saved me love.”

“ hey love birds, you want the story or not.”

Sophie giggles as both her parents roll there eyes.

“ the panic cry’s of the young kid broke my heart Dutch hasn’t shown much if any appreciation for him since he allowed him to tag along and now Arthur was acting like he had known him all his life, I had managed to drag Dutch to the cavern walls out of the laws line of fire and tried to stop the bleeding but once the law came down we would both be dead anyway, it was then and it shocked both of us despite Dutch’s pain, Arthur had single handed taken out almost all of them his accuracy was impeccable, using every lesson we taught him he found us, but just crumpled to Dutch side, I whistled for the horses as I had a few supply’s I could use to at least stabilise him, Arthur didn’t leave his side that night as fever hit his body, shaking and in pain the kid never left even curled up beside him, and for the first time ever Dutch put a weak arm around him and hugged him.”

Smiling Dutch nuzzled his mates neck and Arthur just purred.

“ you really scared me that night...”

“ I know but in that moment I knew maybe you wasn’t so bad.”

Giving a cheeky smirk Arthur playfully smacked him.

Just as Hosea was going to carry on Arthur groaned in pain and Dutch lifted Sophie off his knee.

“ hey sweets, go sit with Hosea a while, maybe he will tell you a bit more while I just take your pa upstairs for a few minutes.”

Looking unsure Hosea gestures for her to sit with him and she went.

Dutch turned his attention back to his mate.

“ come on love let’s get you upstairs and I can cool you off a bit and get you changed.”

Giving a shuddering breath, Arthur shakily took Dutch’s hand and stood up leaning into his chest he lowered his hand but Dutch grabbed it.

“ come on you’ll hurt yourself and would rather not in front of Sophie.”

Leading the heat filled omega away Hosea just cuddled there daughter. 

Once upstairs and in there room Arthur’s legs buckled as another wave hit.

“ please.... Dutch I need you... it’s starting to hurt a lot now.”

“ I know love I know, you know as well as I do your not ready.”

Feeling slick trickling down his thighs Dutch stripped him and had to take a moment to clear his head of the sweet smell before proceeding.

“ god love even with my control your intoxicating.”

Arthur just whined but once the wave past he sat up and re dressed in clean loose fitting clothes.

“ sorry Dutch, it just so hard to control and hurts.”

“ I know babe I know, you ready to back down stairs and see if I survived.”

Giving a chuckle, Arthur stood content until the next wave hit.

“ sure Dutch, how can you be hardly effected anymore if beyond me it’s like you don’t want me anymore.”

Dutch was gobsmacked, his love of his life was suggesting he didn’t want him anymore. Pulling him into his chest Dutch kissed him.

“ no Arthur, i love you and by god I want to fuck you senseless, but a good alpha won’t hurt his mate no matter how bad the urge and a good alpha knows when there mate is ready to take him.”

Cuddling close they made there way back to Hosea and there daughter.

Entering the room Hosea looked and Arthur just nodded and both cuddled up on the sofa again.

“ so Hosea did I survive the gun shot.”

“ well it was touch and go and just like told young Sophie here I wasn’t sure you’d survive, it made a pretty good mess of your chest, but Arthur never left your side throughout the whole healing process and you two started spending more and more time together.”

“ when did pa present as an omega uncle Hosea?”

Chuckling Hosea squeezes her.

“ patience dear, you’ll find out soon enough.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues as Hosea describes Dutch’s recovery from the gun shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m getting there with updates

Hosea looked at the cute couple snuggled together on the sofa he knew Arthur was entering the next stage of heat going on the flushed and fevered skin, Sophie snuggles into Hosea as he held her close by the fire.

“So kiddo you want to know how your father and pa got to be so close.”

Nodding in excitement, she looked at her parents who where cuddled up together and her pa seemly peaceful for now.

“ ok then, well Dutch didn’t have the greatest of recoveries, his chest was a mess and how it actually missed his lungs I’ll never know, but it did do enough to warrant help with everything, young Arthur here took it upon himself to see to Dutch’s every need. He was very weak and seeing an Alpha weak was hard to see being a mere beta with an un presented kid that was kinda scary, Arthur wouldn’t leave his side through the pain and fevered times as I’ve said, but slowly Dutch was making progress and began venturing out more. Wasn’t it you Dutch who actually asked Arthur for a private chat?”

Nodding Dutch hugged his mate.

“ yea, well Arthur wasn’t that old but old enough to present and I couldn’t smell any scent on him, I was kinda worried, but more importantly I had been a little hard on the kid and seeing the little tyke look after me well... I dunno my heart softened a little and I wanted to give the kid a chance.”

Smiling Arthur never regretted saving the stubborn leader and gave a content sigh and Dutch closed his eyes smiled.

Giving a cough, Hosea’s words floated through Sophie’s mind as she let her mind wonder.

............

Dutch was still struggling with one hand on his chest he painfully made his way to where the young courageous lad was sitting only to be stopped by the beta.

“ you doin ok Dutch you still look a little peaky?”

Rubbing his chest, Dutch painfully took a breath.

“ yea I’ll survive thanks to you and of course Arthur, I can’t thank the boy enough, if it wasn’t for him i wouldn’t be here, I’m just going to have a private word with him that ok?”

Nodding Hosea walked off to the fire.

Dutch continued his walk to young lad and gave a weak cough to get his attention.  
Swinging round Arthur looked panicked as if Dutch needed him right now for pain or comfort or to tell him something’s wrong, Dutch just chuckled.

“ easy lad I’m ok, well as good as I can be, I just wanted to have a chat with you that ok.”

Nodding Arthur got up to help the alpha sit down, slowly they sat down together, Dutch taking a few minutes for the pain to drop before speaking all the time Arthur looking worried.

“ you .... errrr ok alpha, boss errrr sir.”

Smiling Dutch lifted his arm and Arthur flinched, but as soon as he was embraced the kid melted into the contact.

“Call me Dutch, Arthur, I’m sorry I’ve been hard on you since we picked u up, but I want to thank you for saving me and for helping me when I needed it, your a good kid and I want to ask if you wanted to stay with us.... with me, I know your un presented and to be quite honest it’s making me worry about you, I want to get to know you better if you will allow it.”

Gaping Arthur just nodded.

“ ok then, don’t worry about what you are just yet, we will figure it out, you can trust me and after everything it would be selfish of me not to trust you, come on Arthur Hosea has some food waiting for us.”

Getting up slowly Dutch offered Arthur a hand which he took and they made there way back to Hosea by the fire.

“ you boys ok, got some grub here, and Dutch take this for the pain.”

“ thanks Hosea and yea we’re ok, and dear Arthur here is going to be staying with us.”

..........

Snapping back to the present of the sitting room Sophie was smiling.  
Hosea patted her arm and smiled.

“ Dutch was pretty weak but he obviously survived, well least I think he did.”

Giving a smirk to the former leader who just rolled his eyes.

“ your not to old for a smack old man.”

Arthur let off an irritated huff.

“ and you both won’t survive if you carry on.”

Laughing Dutch kissed his omega.

“ you’ve always had guts kiddo, I’ll give you that, how you doin love.”

“ I’m ok, little uncomfortable...... I just want you.”

The reply was quiet that Dutch had to strain to hear it, it broke the alphas heart hearing how needy the younger is.

“ I know love I know.”

“ hey dad?”

“ yes Sophie”

“ when did you Love pa?”

“ errrr well, Hosea you want to carry on.”

With pleasure Dutch, turning his attention to Sophie with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hosea carry’s on this love story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about updates I am terrible hopefully this will make up for it

“ so as I was saying Dutch was still in bad way even though he was up and about, he still needed help with a lot of things, and he seemed to let the young kid into his heart more and more, I’d even go as far as he had accepted him as one of his own.”

Dutch rolled his eyes.

“ Hosea you make me sound like I was completely under care.”

Huffing Hosea was about to reply when Arthur came up with his own snarky remark.

“ Dutch you was under care.... ow damnit this hurts.....”

Bringing a cool hand to his omegas face Dutch tried his best to comfort him.

“Even in your state your still a snarky arse, I know it hurts love... your no newbie to this breath.”

Sophie was torn between her pa’s state and the story poor kid didn’t know which one to focus on so Hosea eases the way and decided to carry on.

“ Arthur was a very late presenter and even I was concerned at this point, in theory if Arthur turned out to an Alpha, Dutch was allowed to kick him out to get rid of the rival as it were, two alphas in a pack never worked and it was scaring me, Arthur was showing so much loyalty for the alpha it would be a huge blow if he turned out to be one himself, they only other possible status was a beta which is what I am and to be honest would be my preferred, means Dutch would settle and wouldn’t see him as a threat to leadership...... but the only other status was pretty much impossible and so rare they had special laws that means they must be given a secure place to live with there mate and family and that’s an omega... female omegas are rare enough but a male you never see one of those anymore.”

Sophie then piped up, looking confused and not really gathering that her pa was one of these ultra rare male omegas.

“ how come they are rare uncle Hosea.”

“ well dear, they are weaker than a average person... but are also stronger it’s an odd combination to say the least, they can be amazing in talent but also so loyal they get into trouble with bad people and if an Alpha treats an omega badly like a slave they are more prone to an early death or being killed they require a gentle hand.... unfortunately there downside is that there heat is so intoxicating to an Alpha they get taken before they are ready and they die because of it.”

“ easy Hosea choose your words carefully.”

Dutch gave a warning to the elder, to avoid anything to inappropriate for young ears.

Arthur shuddered as fresh slick leaked from him, Dutch took a deep breath, it was getting harder to keep his own instincts in check.

“ I’m trying Dutch, but she needs to know the importance of presenting.”

Dutch just nods, it’s true his little girl was growing up and it would only be a few years till she presents herself and it honestly scared him.

“ Dutch was an Alpha and as such was drawn in my the smell of heat, being young it was hard to keep his instincts in check, Arthur would be nineteen when he actually presented which is very late usually it occurs from fifteen to seventeen, we put Arthur’s down to his poor upbringing.”

Dutch pinches the bridge of his nose and Hosea smirks.

“ getting hard to concentrate there Dutch, I must admit I do admire your control.”

“ shurrup Hosea.”

Dutch grumbled but Arthur just smiled and placed his hand on his partners trying to move it to his crotch, Dutch snaps his control in check and just kisses his hand before placing them in his own.

“ later love, I promise.”

Sophie starting to figure out what her pa was, she looked at Hosea for more.

“ Dutch was still weak and well struggling especially at night, it would be late one night and unusually cold, I had retired for night I had given the stubborn leader a something for the pain but he had staggered away to his tent unusually early, since he got shot he wasn’t feeling his best and still felt every move and the changes in weather more than what me or Arthur would. Arthur had returned about an hour later with fresh meat, he was good hunter we usually went together on hunting trips, Dutch could handle himself but since he was nearly killed someone had to stay with him.”

Sophie was lost in her mind, imagination taking over.

Arthur rolled up about midnight with a perfect deer and set it down and skinned it before getting the meat from it. Looking around the small camp he saw Hosea in his bedroll still awake but only just, Arthur smiled and made his way over.

“ hey Hosea.... can.. can I come in.”

“ hey kid, you know you can, what’s wrong.”

“ nuffin... just wanted to know why Dutch isn’t by the fire, he doesn’t usually go to bed until I’ve come back.”

Hosea’s smile dropped it was true since the incident Dutch had tried to wait up till the boy came back.

“ oh son, he’s not feeling good tonight think his wounds playing up, so he’s gone to bed.”

A flash of worry and panic hit Arthur in the heart.

“ you... you think I can go see him.”

Smiling again, Hosea nodded.

“ I think he will be happy to see you Arthur go on.”

Turning around he made his way over the tent and a heard pain gasped from behind the canvas, poking his head inside he saw the alpha shaking and groaning in pain.

Arthur went in and crawled in next to him, feeling the dip beside him, Dutch stilled as best he could.

“ Dutch... you ok, what’s wrong, I can’t loose you your my only family.”

Gasping in pain Dutch slowly turned over and gave his boy a pained smile.

“ hey.... hey... I’ll be ok... Arthur, this cold night isn’t doing me any favours... stay here tonight your warm... I’ll be ok.”

So Arthur stayed with him all night keeping him as warm as possible by morning Dutch was a little sore but the warmth of Arthur all night made it better. 

Arthur left the leader in a little privacy and went to cook off the meat from the deer, Hosea sauntered into the bosses tent and smirked.

“ hey invalid, you doin ok?”

“ hey Hosea, sore but better than last night thanks to Arthur.... Hosea... I-I think I like him.”

Sophie snapped back to the present and had tears in her eyes.

“ Pa really did care about dad even all they years ago.”

Nodding Hosea took a sip of his drink.

“ well your father was warming up to him, it wouldn’t be till Arthur presented and was in danger himself that things really changed.

Dutch pressed a kiss you his lovers sweaty face and Arthur hungrily returned it.

“ D..utch please...”

Dutch gulped he could smell the change, the smell that screamed take... but he was a good alpha and wasn’t going to hurt him in anyway no matter what the Omgea said.

“ easy love, your getting there but I can sense when you are ready.”

“So Sophie are you ready for the part that Dutch actually finds his feelings for young lad.”

Nodding and smiling, she turns to Dutch who just winks at her and she giggles back, Arthur had his eyes shut trying to relax through through the building waves of heat, but Dutch knew he was listening.

Sophie settles with her back against the sofa and Hosea gives her a loving smile before he continued.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hosea continues his tale of when Dutch fell for Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the lack of updates for this

“So Sophie.... your father was warming up to the lad, ever since his injury Arthur was there at his side.”

“Hosea..... Arthur is the best thing that could possibly happen to me.”

Arthur began to tense as another wave of heat hit, the control was becoming so hard he was struggling not to start sobbing in need, but he knew Sophie couldn’t see him like that, Dutch took another deep breath the change of smell was getting to him and he was getting hard, Dutch shifted position on the sofa to try and ignore the need to mate with the Omgea.

“So uncle Hosea... what happen to make Pa and dad fall in love?”

Hosea smirked at the needy pair he knew it was getting difficult for both of them to control there urges.

“Ok relax all of you and I’ll tell you.... it would be a few year since the whole accident with the robbery as Arthur was past the presenting age... it was worrying us and well Dutch was getting concerned but eventually we forgot about it.... until one fateful night Arthur would have his first heat.... an Omgea heat is a energy sapping need to be loved and cared for but it makes them weak and in a lot of pain.”

“Ohhhhh so is Pa in heat now then... is that what’s wrong.”

Dutch raises his eyes and smirked.

“ your a clever kid, yes princess your Pa is in heat but don’t worry I’ll look after him... he’ll be fine won’t you love.”

Arthur grunts in pain but makes the feeble effort to nod at his daughter.

“Hmmmm Dutch I’d say it was by your touch that Arthur presented that night unfortunately it was at a bad time..... a rival gang had found us and they beat poor Arthur up kidnapping him to get to Dutch. Dutch found him a few hour later in a cellar and the close and comfort of seeing him kick started heat, how would you describe it Dutch.”

“Your asking me now Hosea.... really I can barely concentrate as it is but it was nothing like I’ve ever smelled before it was amazing.”

Dutch’s purr made slick gush out of Arthur in need and he groaned in pain.

“D...utch please... take me.”

Dutch gulped.

“Hosea his-his scent has changed I-I can’t control myself for much longer... with me love come on upstairs.... Hosea carry on the tale without us.”

Arthur shakily took his lovers hands and hoisted him up Dutch tried to stop himself from taking the Omgea there and then but his love for his daughter kept him from doing so, they made there way up the stairs.

“So Sophie.... as I was saying your Pa presented that night in the cellar and that spelled trouble an omega out in the open and unclaimed...”

“Did-Did they make it out Hosea.”

Hosea smiles.

“Let me get you another drink kid and I’ll tell you.”

Hosea gets up and goes to get another drink.

In the room upstairs Arthur and Dutch where getting ready for the night of mating ahead, Arthur started nesting and Dutch make sure they had everything they needed for the harsh few days ahead.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hosea tells an eager awaiting Sophie of Arthur’s first heat and Dutch and Arthur have there first knot of the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry for lack of updates been really busy lately

Hosea passes Sophie another juice but she takes it with a frown.

“What’s wrong?”

“ oh nothing uncle Hosea really I just wanted to spend a night with dad.”

Hosea hugs her and pulls her to his chest as he sips his drink.

“Oh hun I know, I think your father will a little preoccupied tonight, don’t worry it’ll be over in a few days, now close your eyes while I tell you what happens next.”

Sophie does just that she has a drink and leans to set it on the table before snuggling back up in Hosea’s chest and let’s her mind wonder into imagination.

.........

The cellar was dark and smelt of mould, Arthur was in pain from being busted up by this gang who he had no idea who they even was only that they apparently knew Dutch.

“ Hosea we have to find him.... He’s-He’s god he’s just a goddamn boy.”

Dutch was frantic but his weak chest was beginning to ache and hurt, Dutch bent over and gasped for breath, Hosea was quick to embrace him.

“ easy Dutch we will find him ok.... Arthur knows you’ll find him but your hurting yourself your healing but your not 100 percent it may take years for your chest to heal fully.”

Gulping Dutch stands up straight and rubs a palm over the old bullet wound.

“ look isn’t that one of Colms boys?”

Dutch swings around to see a lad running quick thinking Dutch grabs a lasso off his horse and swings it catching him, Dutch grabs him and smashes him back against a tree.

“ where is Arthur.... where!?.”

“ in a cellar up the road, Colms after your skin for killing his brother he won’t stop at nothing till you’ve paid in your own blood or someone close to you.”

Dutch knocks him out in a rage.

“ Colm...... of course... Hosea let’s go I knew keeping Arthur around was a bad idea I should never of let my heart get the better of me look what happens.”

Hosea knew Dutch is blaming himself.

“ Dutch we will have a chat later can we please go find Arthur and get him safe then we can discuss your feelings ok.”

Nodding Dutch mounts up and heads to the little cabin up the hill, upon reaching the cabin they heard groans from the cellar Dutch jumps off and opens the door in a crazed panic and stumbles down the stairs. 

Dutch’s heart just about stops on seeing Arthur chained to wall, covered in numerous cuts and bruises, Dutch brings his hand to the boys face and wipes some blood away.

“ Du...Dutch that-that you?”

“Shhhh easy Arthur easy it’s me... I’m so sorry this is my fault.”

Arthur’s heart sank, this wasn’t Dutch’s fault.

“ not.... your fault Dutch.... please.... please don’t leave me here.”

“Oh Arthur I’m not leaving you son... let’s get these chains off you.”

Dutch worked on the chains and once he was released Arthur practically falls into his arms and suddenly he felt hot... not fever hot this was different it was like a need an arousing need, a need to be filled and god the pain all of sudden he felt cramps like no other and funny sticky liquid began to form between his legs.... Dutch froze at the smell.... the alpha shuddered.

“ oh god... Arthur.... your... you’ve presented son.....”

“ Dutch.... please take me.... it hurts.... why does it hurt... why is it so hot and I feel sticky and oh god please alpha please.”

Dutch gulped his desire to take hit him full force but with deep feelings for the lad and the state he was in he wasn’t going to claim or mate him this time.

“ easy Arthur your an Omgea son, your a rare jewel.... god your intoxicating we need to get you outta here before any alpha picks up on your scent....Hosea !!!.”

Hearing the alphas shouts he appears at the top of the stairs and then he could smell the change.... heat.

“ oh god Dutch get away from him, don’t you dare he’s not well....”

“ I ain’t gunna Hosea but dear god will you please take over before I loose my control, I refuse to claim an Omgea you know this.... but his scent is nothing like I’ve ever smelt before.”

Hosea takes pity on Dutch he knows that the Alpha is drawn in to mate an omega this is why they are so rare an alpha can’t control themselves and will kill an omega in heat to fill the need to mate, Hosea takes Dutch’s place and aids Arthur out of the cellar Dutch darts off ahead to clear his head of the smell.

“ Hosea take him home... I’ll make sure no one comes after him, when we are back I’ll guard the boarders of camp.”

Hosea nods and gets Arthur on his horse, Arthur’s moaning in need and pain, slick making him wet and the pain of heat makes him shiver.

“ easy Arthur this is natural it will pass.”

“ D...Dutch.... please need Alpha.”

“ I know son... Dutch won’t hurt you.... he prides himself on not loosing his control.” 

Dutch’s mind was working overtime.... now what he’s always make a point of not allowing any omega in his gang or claim one.... but he couldn’t just throw Arthur out.... dare he say it cared for the lad.

Arriving back at camp Hosea strips Arthur of his wet garments and begins to cool and sooth him through the waves of heat.... Dutch watches from the sidelines unsure of what he wants to do.... Arthur had finally presented but as an omega... a dangerous status to be especially in there line of work unclaimed he was open to anyone.... Dutch knew he probably wouldn’t survive the year.

“Dutch you love that lad, let yourself love Dutch you both need it... and if you don’t claim him some other alpha will and will probably kill him... he wants you.”

Sighing Dutch looks at Arthur sweating and moaning on his cot.

“ I-I know Hosea... I love the boy... but... if he dies in my care it’ll be my fault I don’t know if I can live with that.... look after him would you I need to go think.”

“ sure Dutch... think about what would happen... you love each other you’ll regret it if you don’t bond.”

Hosea makes his way to the heat filled omega and sits down bedside him.

“H’sea.....”

“ easy Arthur... your ok... your safe.”

“ is Dutch mad?”

“ what oh no son... he’s not mad...”

“ will he throw me out?”

“ no I don’t suspect so don’t worry son.... Dutch needs to figure out what he wants... he will talk to you when this heats over son.... then you can both decide what you want, Dutch won’t claim he’s never shown any interest in an omega.... maybe you can change that... he wants to love you and I think he does but he doesn’t want to loose you, by keeping himself un bonded he thinks he can save himself from heartbreak, but I think he’s hurting himself more.”

“Dutch don’t love me.... it’s our needs or natural pull I-I love him but he don’t love me.”

Crying Hosea hugs the hormonal omega.

“ shhhhh Arthur I think Dutch does love you he’s frightened to loose you... he’s done some bad things and there’s people out there that want to crush him by any means necessary.”

This heat went on and off for a few days until finally is dies down, after the presenting Arthur was drawn to be with Dutch more than ever.

“ Hosea.”

“ hey Arthur how you feeling?”

“ I’m ok tired but ok.... where’s Dutch.”

Smiling Hosea could see the Arthur wants Dutch to claim him.

“ he’s been a little distant Arthur he’s over by the lake.”

“ thanks.”

Nodding Arthur makes his way down to the lake to see Dutch staring into space.

Coughing Arthur gets the Alphas attention, Dutch freezes but gestures for him to sit on the log with him Arthur does but keeps a distance between them.

“ Dutch.... do you want me to go?”

“ god no Arthur... no that’s not it... I just don’t want you to get hurt because of me.”

“ look Dutch... I will get hurt at some point in my life I’m rare according to Hosea and I don’t wanna be some alphas toy... Hosea said you pride yourself on the fact you don’t force mating....”

Dutch turns to face him mouth slightly open.

“ look what I’m trying to say is.... I-I... I love you.”

Dutch smiles and brings a hand to cup Arthur’s cheek.

“ oh my boy... I was so scared of my feelings that I never wanted to open up to anyone... I love you too Arthur....”

Arthur shuffled closer and they close in for a tender kiss..... Arthur naturally tilts his neck in submission to the alpha, Dutch chuckles and kisses where his mark would sit.

“Oh my sweet omega... your such a good boy.... will you accept my mark and my claim to you.”

Nodding Arthur lazily kisses Dutch’s neck.

“ yes alpha.... Dutch I belong to you.”

“ Arthur.... what are you doing to me.... tonight son... I will claim you....and I will take you.”

Arthur looks a little scared Dutch can sense it the senses of the others emotions will intensify when bonded.

“ it’s ok Arthur I will knot you to confirm the bond but you can’t catch in pup unless your in heat... your too young for that son.”

Nodding they snuggle next to each other watching the ripples of the lake, Hosea stands in the distance smiling at the pair.

Sophie opens her eyes and finds Hosea’s face was wet with tears.

“ uncle Hosea you ok?”

Hosea hugs Sophie tight.

“ yes... I’m more than ok... remembering Dutch open his feelings up for the first time in a long time just hits the heart.”

Sophie just smiles.

“ pa’s still the stronger one... dad sounds like a right wuss.”

Laughing Hosea tuts.

“ Don’t let him hear you say that, but you are right.... he is it took an omega to make the first move but your Pa is strong for an omega and to look at him you wouldn’t know, usually they don’t have the body mass he does or the physical strength... your Pa is one of a kind.

..........

Meanwhile upstairs Arthur is curled up in blankets he’s arranged into a nest.... Dutch chuckles.

“ you got enough blankets love?”

Arthur looks up from the nest he’s still arranging, and nods Dutch knows it’s just a pain distraction, when he was in labour with Sophie he nested throughout.

“ can I join you love?”

“ Dutch you know you don’t have to ask.... come on.”

Dutch strips and climbs in and Arthur instantly curls around him, Dutch sniffs at the sweet scent his mates giving off.

“ can I see love... I don’t want to hurt you.”

Arthur whines and shifts so Dutch can access his slit, Dutch brushes a finger over the slick opening and groans at the feel, in response Arthur produces more slick and Dutch uses his finger to spread it bringing it to his mouth to taste it.

“ hmmmm love your just intoxicating.... love you.”

Bringing there lips together Dutch slips his fingers inside and Arthur grinds down panting.

“ easy babe I got you.”

“ Dutch.... please.... make me cum.”

Dutch twists his fingers brushing against his sweet spot and Arthur shivers.

He’s dripping... dick hard and leaking precum... Dutch teases him until he weakly cums for the first time that night jerking and panting Dutch kisses him again.

“ ok love... ready.”

Nodding Arthur presents himself and lowers his neck to the side just like he did that first day by the lake only this time showing the mark.

“ ok love....”

Dutch pushes in and Arthur groans but pushes back, keeping his rhythm steady he rocks back and forth panting and groaning Dutch was slowly loosing what little control he had left... feeling his knot forming he reached over and bites down on the mark earning a pained groan from Arthur and just like that Arthur cums for a second time clamping down on Dutch’s cock he hisses and pushes his knot to swell and cum locking them together Arthur starts to weep at the pain of the lock, locking can be tender for the omega the knot is big and hard any shift causes pain and discomfort but is often aided by the alpha teasing the omega and some cases making them cum during a tie.

Arthur lowers his head to pillow breathing in content from the tie, Dutch lowers himself tentatively in an effort not to hurt his mate and places his hand over his mates stomach and runs over the scar there.

“ oh love you ok?”

“ I’m sorry Dutch.”

“ what ever for?”

“ that I can’t give you more children.”

“ oh hush your perfect and we have a perfect daughter that’s all I need, now sleep you need your rest babe.”

Dozing off Dutch runs his hand over the omegas flat stomach.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Dutch continue to mate through the heat and Hosea continues the tale to there inquisitive daughter 
> 
> Even Dutch has a dream of his own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes I do apologise

Arthur was content for now feeling happy filled with Dutch and the cum that was making him warm and filled, Arthur shifted slightly and hisses in pain as the knot pulls in him, Dutch can see the pain was getting to him a little and strokes his cock to try and take his mind off the pain.

“Easy babe.... I’m sorry I’m hurting you.”

Arthur huffs a laugh and shakes his head slightly.

“ not your fault, it’s natural Dutch..... it’s you that makes the pain worth having....... ahhhhhh keep doing that.”

Dutch smirks and continues to stroke his hardened cock.

“You like that little omega.... you like daddy’s touch.”

“ yeaaaaa..... oh god Dutch...... please... don’t stop.... I’m gunna.... oh god.”

“Tsk your always sensitive..... come on then Arthur.... cum for me.”

The purr from the alpha sent him into his third orgasm that night, Arthur swallowed back a shout has hot cum covered Dutch hand.... Dutch just grinned and licked it off his hand and kissed his mates sweaty hair.... his knot was starting to go down but not enough to release and it was still uncomfortable for the omega but the orgasm was heaven.

Dutch closes his eyes as he resisted the urge to start thrusting again.... the feeling of the knot going down gave him the urge to keep the omega tied to him..... he gave him and gave a slow push forward trying to keep the contact, Arthur gulps at the sudden shift.

“ D....Dutch..... that hurts.”

Dutch hears his mates pained words, Arthur’s lucky Dutch still even to this day prides himself on his control that he won’t hurt or loose control no matter how bad the urge to keep pounding into an omega, Dutch stills and breaths deep and hangs his head on Arthur’s back.

“ I’m sorry Arthur...... your to good.... I couldn’t resist.... did I hurt you a lot..... I didn’t mean to.”

Arthur twists his neck and plants a soft kiss to the alphas forehead.

“ I’m ok..... I know you listen that’s why I said it.”

Dutch lifts his head and smiles at his mate.

“ oh Arthur..... your a rare jewel.”

“ I know you said before.... that night in the stinky cellar.... must say I like this better.”

Dutch finally releases and slides out and cleans him up Arthur whines at the loss of Dutch.

“ I agree, I could of lost you that day.”

“ Dutch..... that cramps coming back.”

“ hang on babe let me get you a drink you gotta keep hydrated then sleep, I can tell when I can knot you again.”

Arthur takes the drink and smirks.

“ of course boss”

Dutch gives a playful smack and snuggles up behind him the warmth of his mate eases the cramps.

“ now sleep Arthur for a while I’m not going anywhere.”

............

Downstairs Sophie is still laughing about how she called her dad a wuss.

“ alright giggle bum, let’s give ya dad a break yea.”

Giggling Sophie nods.

“ ok, can’t believe pa was braver than him.... dads always is the bravest never seen him scared.”

Hosea smirks.

“ I have plenty of times and sometimes fear can override your judgement, that’s where Micah comes in, he changed for father and for a time I thought your pa and fathers relationship was over.”

“ b....but it turned out ok right.”

“ yes petal.... it just took some time for your father to settle he’s always been a little different..... now where was I.”

“ you was on about that dad was a wuss.”

Sophie giggles.

“ Uncle Hosea I was just thinking... you said pa can get in pup when in heat how come I’m the only child they have?.”

Hosea smile drops and he closes his eyes.

“ I did say that didn’t I, well you see in out line of work it was dangerous, it would be after you was born..... your pa had an almost fatal accident and to save his life it ment he couldn’t have children.”

Sophie drops her head.

“ oh..... they never said that.”

“ well no that’s because it’s to hard to tell, they don’t like talking about it.”

Sophie stares into the flames and an image of the past appears and she drifts off.

............

It would be a few hour that Dutch and Arthur confessed there love for each other, cuddled together the sun was beginning to set.

“ hey Arthur come on let’s get back Hosea will be wondering what’s happens to us.”

Nodding Arthur gets up and waits for Dutch who stands next to him, Arthur being submissive again tilts his head to present his neck, when he presented its made him overly submissive and he practically backs down at anything Dutch does even if it’s just standing, Dutch sees the submissive actions and just licks his neck, Arthur shudders and whines.

“ oh Arthur your a perfect omega.... no one should hurt a jewel like you.... come on lad let’s go get food then bed.”

Following his alpha to be Hosea spots them and smiles and hands them both some venison.

“ ok boys.... Arthur you look happy.... Dutch you give in.... your love take over.”

Blushing Dutch puts his arm around Arthur and pulls him close.

“ ok ok Hosea you win.... Arthur has accepted my claim proposal.”

“That right Arthur.... congratulations son, Dutch will look after you we both will.”

Arthur snuggles up smiling, learning the alphas scent they both knew they could find each other from miles away after they had bonded and Arthur felt amazing that he’d found a mate that wouldn’t hurt him or use him.

“Well boys I’m going on guard duty.... Don’t make to much noise Dutch.”

Hosea gives a cheeky wink and walks off.

Arthur blushes and Dutch shakes his head at his beta friend.

“ don’t mind him son.... come on you sure you want this, you don’t to do this as Hosea rightly said I don’t force matings or claims.”

Arthur pulls him into a kiss.

“ shurrup Dutch, I want this with you, I know who I am and who I want to share my life with.”

Dutch kisses back and pulls him into the tent and draws the tent closed.

............

Hosea gives a sharp cough and that bring Sophie out of her dream.

“ well you can guess the situation after, I promised your father I wouldn’t tell stuff that’s inappropriate.”

Sophie crosses he arms in a huff.

“ I’m not 5 ya know.”

“ I know sweets but you are a little to young to hear that stuff maybe when your older I will tell you the ins and outs of it so to speak.”

“ ok.... can I have a snack.”

“ course you can what you want.”

“ candy.”

“ hmmm it’s a bit late but if your parents can have fun let’s have a party of our own.”

Hosea ruffles he hair and gets up to get some snacks for them both.

.............

Upstairs Arthur remembers there’s first night at having sex, and tears begins to fall Dutch looks up in alarm.

“ heeeeey Arthur was wrong you was sleeping soundly a minute ago, what’s wrong.”

Arthur sniffs and sits up a little wincing at how sensitive and slick he is he rubs his eyes and looks at Dutch.

“ I remember our first night.”

Dutch looks at him in confusion until it clicks.

“ our bond night you mean.”

Nodding Arthur places his hand on his mark.

“Oh Arthur...... c’mere I remember like it was yesterday.”

..........

Arthur was scared beyond belief.... shaking but he wanted this he was ready just scared and Dutch could sense it.

“Easy Arthur there’s nothing to frightened of, I won’t hurt you, it might sting but I won’t intentionally hurt you ok.”

Nodding Arthur stripped and laid down.

Dutch did the same and turn around to see Arthur bundling blankets together.

“ whatcha doin son?”

Arthur stops and blushes.

“ I-I dunno why I’m doin that just feel like I have to.”

Dutch kneels and strokes his small cock and Arthur’s breathing hitched and his behaviour blanket arranging intensifys and Dutch just smiles continues his strokes.

“ it’s ok son that’s good it’s called nesting, usually nesting only occurs in pregnant omegas but can be started by a comfortable omega that feels safe..... your doin good son.”

Arthur hums into the feeling of Dutch stroking his cock then looks at him.

“What’s wrong babe, too much?”

Arthur shakes his head.

“Can-can I have more blankets please.”

Dutch looks at him wide eyed.

“Arthur why would you want...... ok let me grab them.”

Dutch had only heard of nesting behaviour to him it was just a messy pile of blankets but to Arthur it was a masterpiece, going to the chest he grabbed three more blankets and handed them to Arthur who snatched them and vigorously started arranging them into a pile, Dutch looked shocked and had a small hint of anger inside him, after Arthur had arranged them he looked up and tilted his head in submission.

“Sorry.”

It wasn’t more than a mumble but Dutch’s heart softens the lad was trying to create a nest bless him for both of them he presumed and got a little carried away battling new hormones, Dutch kneels again and kisses his neck and retakes Arthur’s cock in one hand.

“It’s ok, looks nice son you done now?”

Arthur sheepishly nods and nuzzles his head in Dutch’s neck.

“Feels good alpha...... hmmmm please.”

“You wanna cum Arthur?”

Arthur nods but was still unsure with it being his first time and Dutch just smiles.

“It’s ok it’ll feel gd, I’m gunna stay here on your first and just stroke you through it ok son”

Arthur nods into Dutch’s neck as Dutch strokes faster and Arthur can feel the release coming.

“Oh god Dutch...... please oh god don’t stop please.”

“Cum for me baby.” 

That’s all it took for Arthur to spill his load onto Dutch’s hand, Arthur screamed really screamed almost deafening Dutch as he rutted into his fist.

“Easy son.... wow you got one good set of lungs on you.”

After Arthur was panting and then Dutch got up own cock hard Arthur froze at the size.

“It’s ok, can I come up in the nest with you?”

Nodding Arthur shifted to allow the alpha to slip behind him, Dutch presses a kiss on his neck and hums.

“Ok this is how we are gunna do this, I’m gunna check to see if your ready for me, then I’m gunna prepare you with my fingers to get you used to feeling then I’ll take you ok?”

All Arthur could do was nod and he instantly submitted and presented himself on instinct.

“You tell me if you want me to stop, it will hurt at times and the claim will hurt and once I bite I can’t pull away until the tie has formed ok, if you want me to leave say now I don’t mind.”

“Don’t you dare Dutch.... please alpha I want this, I can handle the pain that comes with it.”

Dutch kisses him.

“Ok let’s have a look son.”

Dutch rubs his fingers over Arthur’s slit that was wet with need and Dutch smirks.

“Oh you do want this don’t you son.”

Nodding Arthur pushes back at the contact but stays quiet. Dutch teases him until he’s relaxed enough then slips a finger inside making Arthur tense and clench up.

“Shhhhh relax Arthur, relax it’s ok.”

Hearing the alphas words he relaxed and Dutch started fingering him until he hits something that felt amazing and Arthur shuddered.

“Oh my gawd Dutch yes there oh..... please more.”

Dutch smiles and obliges.

After more fingers Arthur comes again more cum spilling and Dutch was not letting up this time fingering all the way through until Arthur was weeping from overstimulation.

“Oh.... wow Dutch your...I-I love you.”

Dutch withdraws his fingers and licks them then he silently slicks up his cock and glides in, Arthur cries out in pain but Dutch is quick to still and kiss the tears from eyes.

“Sorry Arthur.... tell me when I can move.”

After a few minutes Arthur’s nods and Dutch starts to rock hitting the spot Arthur was lost in pleasure, then he felt something big and hard.  
Arthur tenses around Dutch who hisses in pain.

“Easy..... son..... that’s.... that a knot..... I can’t pull out I-I oh god I’m gunna cum you ready.”

Nodding Arthur presented his neck and Dutch swiftly bit down drawing blood as he sinks his teeth in his knot swelling and clamping them together in a tie Arthur was sobbing in pain but Dutch couldn’t do anything but stay put until he could release his neck, Dutch’s cock pumping him full of cum Dutch shuddered with each pulse, after a few minutes Dutch relaxed and released Arthur’s bloody neck he licked the mark clean and kissed him in the lips still in the tie Arthur was squirming in pain trying to pull away from it, Dutch could feel his own discomfort at the pull and tried to still his mate.

“Arthur.... Arthur listen to me son stop pulling, I know it hurts but you can’t pull away from a knot you’ll pull your insides out and it’s hurting me too, relax babe stop moving and it’ll settle I promise.”

Arthur stilled at the alphas words and Dutch held him against his chest to help take some tension off the tie.

“That’s it easy.... I’m sorry Arthur I said I wouldn’t be rough with you but to claim and bond it was necessary..... your ok relax I’ll be able to slip out in half an hour or so.”

“It’s ok.... sorry Dutch it scared me.... do you have to pull out feels kinda nice in its own way.”

Laughing Dutch planted a kiss on his forehead.

“I can’t stay inside you forever, but this will be one of many ties son.... your my omega now, love you Arthur.”

“Love you Dutch your my alpha.”

...........

Arthur was fidgeting again as the heat was rebuilding, Dutch snaps back to reality and smirks.

“What you smirking at..... ahhhh the cramps coming back oh god.”

Slick was pulsing again and Dutch pushed inside without any foreplay.

“You always did like your nesting.... your such a good omega.... you ready for another round hun.”

Nodding Arthur instantly relaxed this time unlike the first time, Dutch smiles in pride.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another round of heat for Arthur but with added discomfort while Hosea and Sophie continue the tale of the younger days

As Dutch pushes in for another round of Arthur’s heat, Arthur relaxes but squeezes his eyes shut as he try’s to stay still, Arthur remembers the first time when he had tried to pull away from a knot, it had hurt like nothing else and he’d caused discomfort for Dutch too, tears rolled down his face and Dutch senses his mates discomfort and stills.

“Arthur?.”

A pain gasped came from the omega as he shoved his face into the pillow.

“Arthur baby speak to me, what’s wrong.... is this too much?.”

Arthur nods and Dutch kisses his shoulder.

“I’m sorry babe, you want me to pull out?”

Arthur lifts his head slightly and twists his head to see his mates saddened face.

“N...no.... just.... sensitive.... ahhhhhh Dutch it’s sore.....”

Dutch nods, Arthur’s always been sensitive, he had come three times tonight already, a heats filled with the pros and cons and one of the big cons is that it gets painful for the omega to stand ties over and over.

“Ok.... ok would it help if I make you cum again, then knot you?”

Arthur smirks.

“You get off on that idea don’t you..... I can feel your hardness already.”

Dutch rolls his eyes and tuts.

“Just thinking of you babe...... but it does have a desirable effect on me I can’t deny it.”

Dutch reaches down and begins to stroke his mates hard cock again and Arthur groans in relief.

“Oohhhhhhh gawd..... Dutch please.... more...more..... knot me, please oh faster.”

Dutch smiles and continues to stroke and rocks into him feeling the knot reforming.

“Arthur..... you..... oh god.... you feel amazing.... I’m gunna cum.....ahhhh shit....”

Dutch cums harder and has to muffle his own screams in Arthur’s neck, Arthur smiles and jerks as his own orgasm hits again, shaking uncontrollably Dutch wraps his arms around the younger in an attempt to calm him down, despite how many times they’ve done this Arthur doesn’t cope well with multiple orgasm.

“Easy.... easy sleep...... I-I ouch god relax a little hun it’s hurting me a little.”

“M’sorry Dutch.... don’t mean to hurt you.”

Dutch kissed him passionately on the lips and Arthur sleepily returned it and closes his eyes with a full feeling of the tie Dutch shuddering with each pulse release.

..........

Sophie was munching on candy and Hosea smiles fondly.

“You know Sophie after there first night, your father seemed to be a lot more caring of what jobs we did, he seemed to want Arthur with him constantly, that’s what a bond does mates are drawn to each other”

Sophie hums.

“ you know Uncle Hosea dad doesn’t seem that bad now what’s changed.”

Hosea sits down and Sophie joins him.

“Well you see a newly bonded couple will have a hormone imbalance, means they are overprotective of one another, and with Arthur being young well Dutch felt the need to be with him constantly..... then when he fell for you, Dutch had to make a decision.”

“What was that?”

Hosea looked at her with a sad smile.

“Dutch had to choose between the gang he loved and his pregnant mate.... the one who was carrying his child.... problem was Micah has wormed his way into his head.... when you was on the way the confused leader seemed to soften and decided you both was his priority...... It was not long after that Arthur was to be almost at deaths door.”

Sophie looked to the doors with tears in her eyes.

“I-I wanna be with pa.....”

Sophie was crying and Hosea cuddled her.

“Shhhh I know sweetie.... he’s fine I can assure you they both are your dad won’t hurt him.”

Sophie lost in tears imagined the morning after the bonding of her parents.

..........

Arthur woke to warmth and comfort, he must of fell asleep at some point during the tie cause Dutch had pulled out and cleaned him up and arranged him in his own nest and cuddled up behind him, Arthur smiles and shifts but groans at the slight pain from the bonding, Thinking Dutch was still sleeping he began to weep the ache the cramps of last nights bond was starting to get to him.

“Hmmm... wa... what’s wrong Arthur.”

Hearing Dutch’s tired rumble from his voice Arthur instantly twisted round and buried his head in the alphas chest, Dutch woke up quickly and started to mutter soft praises to his hormonal mate.

“Shhhh easy Arthur.... your ok love I know it’s a lot to take in.... just breath... your with me now.... we are together and you won’t be alone.”

At some point during the night Hosea has joined them once the more intimate part was over.

“Hey son... you doin ok?”

Arthur jumped slightly at Hosea’s voice and Dutch chuckles.

“H,sea how long you been there?”

Placing a hand on Arthur’s shoulder and looking up at Dutch who’s sporting a mark of his own, once Arthur has calmed down Arthur marked Dutch a few hour later, Hosea smirks.

“Been here since early hours son, nice mark there Dutch how does it feel to be bonded.”

Dutch blushes and places a kiss on Arthur’s head and Arthur smiles.

“Feels.... amazing Hosea.... I know I always said I’d never claim but.... but I definitely don’t regret it.”

Arthur smiles and feels loved and cared for.

“Come on your two we need to go hunting and I’ve got a job to do might fetch us a few bob.”

Dutch nods and pats Arthur on the back.

“Come on son, let’s get up and get theses jobs done.”

Arthur lifts his head and looks down in sadness and slightly frightened, Dutch can sense the fear.

“What’s wrong?”

“Dutch.... on... on my next heat... will.... will I get.... well ya know.”

Dutch kisses him, and looks at Hosea who frowns.

“He’s too young Dutch.... you know that.”

Dutch nods.

“Will you get pregnant you mean?”

Arthur nods sheepishly.

“Oh son, Hosea will make you something to prevent you from catching in pup, your too young to carry Arthur I don’t want to put you in danger your still a kid yourself.”

Arthur puffs his chest out.

“I’m almost 20 Dutch... I’m practically an adult.”

Dutch smirks.

“Alright love alright.... your still a kid to me though..... but the love of my life and until we both feel ready I won’t force you to do anything and that includes having children.”

Arthur nods and gives a shy kiss to the alphas mark, Dutch closes his eyes and hums at the contact, just then Hosea gives a shout from the horse’s.

“Oi love birds you comin?”

Dutch shakes his head and Arthur smirks.

“Come on Arthur before Hosea drags you out.”

Dutch gets up and gets dressed in his usual attire that Arthur finds so attractive, slowly Arthur follows suit and dresses before they exit Dutch pulls him into a kiss.

“Let’s go get some suppressants off Hosea to help you to keep a kid from forming, don’t worry Arthur I will never force you.”

Arthur nods and they both exit Dutch seems to have a new found glow about him, Hosea can see the pride he has and Arthur well he’s just gone so submissive sticking to Dutch’s side.

“Right let’s mount up and ride out, we got a homestead to rob a rich family, Me and Dutch will keep them busy and you son, you rob the house.”

Arthur nods but clutches to Dutch.

“Why can’t Dutch go with me.... I-I mean I’m sorry Hosea I just don’t wanna be away from him.”

Dutch puts an arm around him and squeezes him close.

“I know son, it’s natural but we need you to just pull against your instincts for a few hour it’ll make you stronger to fight against the need to be close, it may save your life one day.”

Dutch nods and Arthur feels hurt doesn’t he want him to be near him.

“Dutch.... don’t you feel anything like that?”

Dutch gulps as he mounts his horse.

“Yes.... yes son I do, now come on.”

Dutch rides ahead and Hosea rides next to Arthur who was confused.

“Hosea if Dutch feels the same why isn’t he arguing with you about staying with me?”

Hosea shakes his head.

“Arthur... believe me Dutch wants to be with you constantly but he knows he needs to train you to be your own person, your a good shot Arthur and you are your own person your capable of fending for yourself, your the strongest omega I’ve ever seen and Dutch thinks so too, but he needs to push you away a little to get you to think for yourself...... Arthur he loves you, don’t think he doesn’t want you it’s hard for him to be away from you just as much as it is for you.”

Arthur looks at his mate riding in front and resists the urge to ride up along side him, he looks at Hosea who gestures him to go forward.

“Go on son.... your still his mate, you don’t need to avoid him.... just gotta learn when you have to separate for a while.... you’ll get the idea son.”

Arthur smiles and rides up beside his alpha and Hosea smiles.

“ yes the kids got lots to learn.”

..........

Snapping back Sophie just stares and laughs tears turning into a fit of laughs.

“What you laughing all all of a sudden.”

“Pa being so.... like newbie.... he sounds so vulnerable and almost like he’s scared of dad, he’s always being the one to have his say and he don’t seem scared how come?”

“Oh kid full of questions aren’t you..... well you see it was all new to your pa back then he didn’t know what was right behaviour and what was wrong, he was submissive to your father because he didn’t want to be rejected, it was all scary and new to him..... but now Arthur knows how much he can push Dutch and that he can be his own person.”

Sophie nods.

“Was gunna say he said only last week he was going out to town and Dad didn’t seem concerned, you said they wanna stay together by nature like a natural pull or something yet dad really wasn’t bothered just went about the manor jobs.”

Hosea smirks.

“Your getting clever kid, Dutch isn’t bothered as much as he once was but it’s still hard for him to be away from your pa for any length of time that’s why he keeps himself busy, they’ve had to learn to be away from each other.”

“Ohhhhhh ok you know I always wondered why dad gets a bad chest and pa goes frantic.”

“Yes after your dad got shot any cold or flu makes his chest bad so your pa panics a little, it’s the old instincts making itself known the need to be close, they’ve settled loads though go grab another snack and I’ll tell you what happened at the robbery.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hosea tells Sophie about a robbery and Arthur gets a little hormonal

Hosea grabs another snack for the inquisitive child, he smiles he can still remember the look on Dutchs face when he realised just how far he had strayed from his mate and how close he came to loosing them both, feeling silent tears falling down his face Sophie tilted her head.

“Uncle Hosea you.. ok?”

Snapping out of the memory he gives her a reassuring smile and hands her the bar of chocolate.

“I’m fine sweets, just had a little memory of your father that’s all.”

Sophie takes the bar and looks worried.

“Was....was it a bad one?”

Hosea gesturing her to get up so he could sit down, he drags her down in his lap and kisses her head.

“It’s a bad memory yes.... but the best from came from it.”

Sophie smiles knowing what he ment.

“Uncle Hosea.”

“Hmmmm”

“You said you’d tell me about a robbery, I can’t believe you used to do this....can I do one one day?”

Hosea about choked on his drink.

“I’ll tell you what happened and no... your father would drown me if I said yes.... nothin good ever come of it... yes you get money but someone always pays the price in the end it’s not a life your father wants for you and well as for your pa he’s lived a hard life as a child... beaten alone and scared he never wants that for you... we lived as we did to survive nothing more..... we never did it because we wanted too and it was never for pleasure.... understood!”

Sophie looked quite shocked it seems she had struck a nerve with Hosea he never gave her a telling off like this before.

“I’m sorry... I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Tears threatened to fall and Hosea gently hushed her and held he tight.

“You didn’t upset me... you just need to know what we did wasn’t for fun ok?”

Nodding Sophie gave a smirk.

“Whats the smirk for?”

“I bet dad was the worst really.”

Hosea laughed and shook his head.

“Actually he was one of the best... when he was thinking straight, but your fathers easily swayed into wrong and once it started going wrong both me and your pa thought we’d never get him back.”

Nodding Sophie stared into the flames as images took over.

...........

Arthur rode up beside his alpha with hesitation Dutch eyeballed his mate and gave a small smile but kept his eyes forward.

As Arthur got the the side he didn’t know what to do he wanted to touch and stay in his arms but after what Hosea said he needed to put some distance between him. Dutch reaches across and gently runs a finger down his cheek and Arthur immediately leans into the touch almost falling off his horse, Dutch let of a hearty chuckle.

“Easy son, don’t want you falling off today we need you to rob a house.”

Arthur felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment and let his gaze fall to floor, being his mate Dutch picked up on the uncertainty.

“Arthur... look I-I I want to be with you too.... constantly in fact it’s hard for me too, trust me love that I want you in my arms out of harms way all the time..... but I can’t.... the world doesn’t work like that.... I trust you, you can fend for yourself I’ve seen it.... what about that day you took out a whole army worth of lawmen just to save me and Hosea.... that wasn’t a defenceless omega that was a strong and talented boy I fell in love with....”

Arthur was speechless, Dutch can give a very emotional speech when he wanted too but this... this hit where it hurts, but Arthur smiles.

“ ok... what do you want me to do... I guess your to old to do the important stuff.”

Arthur giggles as Dutch gives a playful swat round the head Hosea shakes his head and rides up beside them.

“Ok ok let’s calm it down we can laugh later the house is just there.”

Dutch looks at Hosea with a grin.

“Ok Arthur... you head down using those bushes to keep yourself hidden get in through the back door when we get the tenants outside we will distract them for as long as possible, I estimate you’ll have five minutes give it take so be quick son.”

Arthur gives his mate a nod before dismounting and heading off into the undergrowth, Dutch shifts uncomfortably and Hosea places a calming hand on his shoulder.

“It’s ok Dutch... he’ll be fine, let’s go give him the distraction he needs.”

“It’s just I want to be with him... follow him.... protect him... Hosea if he gets hurt I won’t forgive myself....”

“Dutch I know it’s hard... your newly mated it’s expected but we need to focus on this for now, Arthur’s being brave and has gone now it’s your turn.”

Dutch gives a shaky sigh as he dismounts.

“Ok let’s get this done.”

They both nod and walk down the dirt path to the house,Arthur watches from the bushes, totally focused on his job... if he’s going to be any help in this family he needs to do what he’s good at and most importantly trust Dutch and obey without question.

As Dutch and Hosea get to the door two people appear much too nicely dressed to be poor.

“Yea whatcha want!”

“Gentlemen easy... me and my friend are new to these parts and have become lost... we have a map but have no clue which direction we are going in could you please give us a hand... it’s all his fault we got lost.”

Gesturing to Hosea who put on a actors pout, Arthur giggles and makes his move towards the back door.

“Hey I didn’t get us lost it was you... you said let’s go this way I said we should go the other.... but oh no your highness wanted his way.”

“.... woah woah easy we will help you just stop arguing... right where you headed.”

That’s all Arthur heard before entering the house and began to rummage through the house, timing it so he could get out, Arthur found a picture slightly slanted in the main room, removing it he found a hole with a load of rings and over $500 in money stashing it away in his satchel, Arthur places the picture back on the wall and slips out the back.

Outside the conversation was wrapping up and they men went back inside, Arthur had already made his way up the hill, Dutch was looking for any signal that Arthur had escaped, when he couldn’t pick up on any scent he began to panic.

“Hosea I-I don’t sense him... I can’t smell his scent.”

Hosea places a calm hand again on his shoulder and nods up the the hill, Arthur stood on the edge tall and proud.

Dutch was running up the bank in seconds and once he reached the top Arthur turned around with a smile on his face, Dutch walked over and embraced him kissing the mark on his neck finally getting the scent that he longed for but it was off... didn’t smell like him and Dutch pulled away confused.

Before Dutch could question Arthur held up a box of scent cover and smirked, Dutch shook his head and hugged him again.

“You clever boy...I was so worried.”

Arthur laughed and looked at Hosea who winked at him.

“Well boys I’d say that was a job well done, Arthur what you get.”

“Well over $500 in cash some expensive looking rings... I thought... I though you might like them Dutch.”

As Arthur produces the rings Dutch pulls him in for a kiss which Arthur eagerly returns.

“Let’s go get some food I’m starving.”

Dutch chuckles against Arthur’s lips.

“Ok Hosea ok.... what you want?”

“Something you can kill without blowing it to bits.”

Hosea smiles cheekily and Arthur laughs.

Just as they moved to mount up Dutch coughs and Arthur turns around confused.

“Arthur why did you cover your scent up.... I-I couldn’t track you?”

Arthur smirks.

“That’s the point Dutch.”

Now it’s Dutchs turn to be confused.

“I don’t follow.”

Arthur shakes his head and licks the bond mark and seductively purrs into the Alphas neck.

“Can’t have you distracted by me can we.... and besides didn’t want any other alpha ruining it... I belong you you no one else.”

Dutch went still and started rubbing his scent on his mate again.

“You clever kid...”

“Meh it’s nothin... now come on before Hosea has a hissy fit.”

This time it was Hosea who gives Arthur a swat round the back of the head.

“Come on boys food then home...”

Nodding they mounted up and rode into the sunset.... Sophie saw flames again and looked up at Hosea who was smiling.

“You see your pa even then was clever enough to avoid detection... your father isn’t as strong as he seems.”

Sophie nods.

“Tell me the next part.”

“I will be patient.”

.........

Upstairs Arthur shifted uncomfortably as waves of heat comes and goes, thinking about the time he had stopped taking the suppressants to surprise Dutch with a baby... hadn’t gone as well as he thought Arthur began to cry.

Dutch picked up on the cry’s and lowered his hand to his mates face.

“Arthur?”

Sobs continued to wrack his weakened body as he turned and buried his head into the alphas chest just like the first night the had bonded, Dutch was a little taken a back Arthur hadn’t shown this much emotion since he was young.

“Arthur talk to me... what’s wrong... does it hurt?”

Arthur shook.

“I-I just remember when I told you I was pregnant and-and.... you walked away not even caring.”

Dutch was taken aback and instantly cuddled his mate.

“Oh Arthur.... I-iam sorry.... I can’t even explain myself I was so lost... so lost and I didn’t even see what you was giving me and I nearly lost you both as a result of it.”

Arthur nuzzled up and presented his neck which Dutch nibbles at and licks the mark causing Arthur to pulse slick.

“Ahhhh Dutch please.... please oh god.... I’m so wet.... Dutch please.”

“Ok babe ok.... relax for me... turn around... that’s it easy.”

Dutch pushes in and cringed the sensitivity getting to him as Arthur hisses around him.

“Dutch... you ok?”

Humming Dutch swallows.

“Bit uncomfortable but.... I’m ok love you.”

Nodding Arthur relaxed as Dutch began to fuck him. The knot forming again, Dutch was loosing control and Arthur sensed it.

“Dutch... ahhhhh... god... easy.... I know... ahhhh you can.... control yourself.”

Dutch heard through the rut... rut was hard to control once it hit Dutch was almost at a complete loss but hearing his mates voice he takes a deep breath and slowed allowing his knot to lock them together without hurting the omega.

“Ahhhh sorry Arthur it’s hard to control.... I’m in rut.”

Arthur let’s of a breathy laugh.

“I can feel... just hit you did it.”

“Yeaaaaa.... sorry..... your just to good.... ahhhhhh Jesus this hurts.... I wanna pound into you.”

Arthur shifts and hisses but places a soothing nuzzle to the rut filled alpha.

“ easy Dutch..... it’s ok..... we are tied let yourself relax.... hold me.”

Dutch smiles at the attempt to comfort him... a rut can be just as hard as a heat to control and is just as painful, Dutch breaths deep as his dick throbs painfully as he pulses cum inside his mate.

“Your my amazing boy Arthur always will be.”

Arthur huffs.

“I-I know”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hosea continues to tell the story after the robbery and continued heat and rut for Arthur and Dutch

“So uncle Hosea... what’s next?”

Hosea chuckles and ruffles her hair.

“Well your a long way from appearing in the tale but the relationship between your pa and father was growing strong, i was happy for them both but especially Dutch, he had always resented Omegas not for what they are but what effect they have on alphas, so to see him so happy with one was just amazing to see, I watched them ride side by side that day after that robbery... your pa’s clever thinking to keep his scent hidden and when they reunited at the top of the hill, I hoped it would stay like that between them for ever..... unfortunately it wasn’t to be.”

Sophie looked down in sadness, Hosea often forgot just how she was, she acted older just like Dutch did.

“It... it turned out ok though didn’t it?”

“Of course... your here now aren’t you, your parents are here... I’m here... well I don’t live here but I come often enough.”

“But can you live here, there’s plenty of room?”

Hosea was taken back a little he had given the parents time alone with there daughter to work on there relationship and rebuild what was broken so he had lived in the town not far away but enough to give them space.

“I-I don’t know sweets that’s up to your parents... anyway you want to know about when we got back.”

Nodding Sophie grabbed her drink and relaxed against Hosea.

........

“Hey Dutch.... you think young Arthur here can hit that buck over there?”

Arthur looked and gave a Hosea an are you kidding look.

“Hosea I have the best shot of all of us and your asking if I can hit a stupid buck, of course I can”

Dutch smirked.

“Well then love, why don’t you prove it.”

Arthur gaped and slid off his horse grabbing a Springfield as he went off muttering.

“You two are unbelievable you know that right.”

“Hey I heard that.... just kill the damn thing I’m starving.”

Arthur shot them both a look, and replied in a hoarse whisper.

“Well if your so damn hungry why don’t you shoot the thing.”

Dutch glared at the omega and instinctively Arthur lowered his head in submission.

“That’s better Arthur, now be a good boy and get us some food.”

Nodding in silence he stalked off, Hosea nodded at Dutch.

“He will be fine at fending for himself, he’s already backchatting you, it’s quite remarkable really... can’t be angry at the lad for coming back at you.”

Dutch huffs but nods.

“He better not push it though, I will only tolerate so much.”

“ I know Dutch your doing well, i know how hard it is for you to finally accept a mate.... don’t frighten him into submission to much he needs to stand up for himself.”

“I-I love him Hosea.... I hope he wants to go further.”

Hosea raises an eyebrow at him and frowns.

“Further as in....”

A gun shot startled them both and then a deathly silence... a few minutes later Arthur reappears with the buck over his shoulder.

“Here’s your damn food, can we go now.”

Arthur slings the buck over his horse and remounts and rides off.

Dutch looks shocked.

“What’s gotten into him, he shouldn’t be approaching heat yet.”

Hosea shrugged his shoulders.

“Maybe something’s on his mind, don’t be to hard on the lad Dutch, he might be a little hormonal they must be wreaking havoc at the moment.”

Dutch sighs and pulls his horse to the left and follows Arthur down the road towards camp with Hosea following.

“I’ll talk to him tonight...”

Nodding they head into camp where Arthur had just left the buck on his horse and was sitting by the lake staring into space.

Hosea and Dutch share a concerned look as they hitched up.

“You go... I’ll get this buck skinned and cooking.”

Nodding Dutch walks towards his mate as Hosea removes and starts preparing dinner.

Arthur was feeling sad but at the same time didn’t know why, the doubt that the elders had in him to shoot a buck just hurt... he knew they didn’t mean it but it seems now he’s presented he was weak and defenceless and needed protecting, Arthur knew he wanted to be Dutch constantly maybe  
that’s part of the problem, he felt embarrassed for feeling like this ever since bonding his emotions had been spiralling out of control and he hated it.

Arthur was lost in thought he didn’t even hear Dutch approach but he could smell his scent, taking a shuddering breath he closes his eyes awaiting a pinning and dominant telling off from the alpha, but when that didn’t come he slowly opened his eyes to see the alpha kneeling in front of him.

“Now Arthur you want to tell me why you went off like that hmmm.”

Arthur sucked in a breath and tears began to fall, Dutch was taken back again, the omega had so many emotions it confused him, Dutch cuped the omegas chin and lifted it wiping tears away with him thumb, Arthur shuddered but lean’t into the touch.

“Hey... Arthur look at me, I’m not telling you off, I just want to know the reason behind your actions.”

Arthur looked into the alphas eyes.

“I-I felt like you think I’m that useless, that defenceless that I can’t even kill a damn buck.”

Dutch embraces his omega in a hug nuzzling the claim mark.

“Oh son, no-no that’s not it we didn’t mean it like that we wanted you to retaliate against us to be your own person, I’m proud of you, I didn’t mean to upset you love.... honestly.”

Arthur looks up.

“You mean it was goddamn test, you messin with me like everyone else has in my life!!!.”

Dutch took his hand and pinned Arthur to the floor with a growl.

“Watch your tone with me boy.... i would never mess with you, don’t you raise your voice at me.”

Arthur relaxes under the pressure, not fighting back as the submissive behaviour to the alpha kicks in, Dutch relaxes and waits for Arthur’s next move, Arthur raised his head off the floor and tilts it to show the mark, Dutch lowers himself to the floor and brings an arm around him, Arthur kisses the alphas mark in submission.

“That’s better... what’s gotten into you Arthur, I don’t mind you speaking up for yourself but I won’t tolerate a raised voice to me in that manner do you understand.”

Nodding against Dutchs neck Arthur tries to turn to fold against the alphas chest, Dutch stops him for a second.

“You gunna tell me first what all this is about?”

Sucking in a breath Arthur nods.

“I-I wanted to prove myself on that job and I thought I’d done well then I get mocked about killing a buck.”

Dutch gestures the omega to turn around.

“Oh Arthur... you did amazing it wasn’t ment to mock you I promise... I’m sorry love can you forgive me?”

Nodding Arthur kisses Dutch on the lips and the alpha eagerly returns it, from the background Hosea shouts.

“Hey foods ready you coming?”

Laughing in unison against each other’s lips, Dutch breaks away.

“ yea where coming... Arthur you hungry?”

Arthur nods and accepts the offered hand.

“Come on.”

.......

“ wooooow Pa has the guts to raise his voice to dad.”

Chuckling Hosea nodded.

“Yea he’s very independent even then he was a live wire, he would get a few more scoldings from your father but he never once beat him... he knows I’d shoot him myself if he did.”

Winking at Sophie who giggles.

Hosea gets a photo out his jacket pocket and shows her.

“That’s Uncle John... wow he’s so young, did he join at a young age too?”

Hosea nods.

“Your father found John alone and scared like your pa... Arthur and John became brothers always getting into trouble it seemed that Arthur forgot about having children every time Dutch would bring it up Arthur and John would go into town and create trouble... it formed a little tension between the omega and alpha he was happy Arthur has someone to hang around with.”

Sophie looks at the photo.

“Auntie is there too, I miss her.”

Hosea looks and nods.

“Ahhhh Susan she was the camp keeper and she was an amazing woman Dutch liked her.”

Hosea wasn’t going to say had a one night stand with her liked her was good enough.

........

Upstairs Dutchs rut was in full force and was cringing against the throb, Arthur had remembered the first rut he had with him.

“Dutch?”

Dutch hummed a response.

“You ok?”

“I’m fine love.... really I won’t loose control I promise you.”

“I know.... anything I can do to help.... once you slip out of me you will continue to want to fuck me and you know you can’t.... you want me to suck you off?”

Dutch couldn’t deny as he slipped out and hissed in pain that he needed release.

“You-ya think you can love?”

Nodding Arthur shifted and began stroking Dutch.

“Aghhhhh jesus Arthur more.... ahhhhh shit please make me cum.”

Arthur nipped Dutchs ear.

“With pleasure, come on Dutch let me taste you.”

Arthur took Dutch in his mouth and Dutch held back a scream.

“Oh gawwwd... Arthur yes... yes I’m, I can’t hold back m, I’m gunna cum.”

Dutch came hard and Arthur swallowed it all smirking, then kisses his neck sleepily as he begins to doze off.

“Better love.”

Dutch still panting hums and settles down for a while hugging his perfect omega in his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heat progresses for the love birds and Hosea continues the tale

Upstairs Dutch was still in some discomfort and with Arthur’s intoxicating scent he was struggling not to grab the omega and fuck him through the floor, Arthur wasn’t fairing much better slick and heat made him uncomfortable and needy.

“Dutch?”

Dutch gulped steadied himself before replying.

“Yes love.”

“You sure your ok?”

Dutch smiles, even now with all the heat and hormones telling him to submit to the alpha he still wants to make sure he’s ok.

“I’m...fine love, really... your just...just so.... intoxicating.”

Smirking Arthur nuzzles the alpha, Dutch shakes his head.

“Your trying me Arthur.... you know how hard this is to control.”

Arthur nods but continues to snuggle further into the alpha who groans at the contact.

“Arthur... love... can you at least let me fuck you... stop teasing me.”

Arthur submits at the alphas request, he relaxes and turns around presenting to the alpha, Dutch growls and pushes the omega down.

“You ready love?”

Nodding Arthur completely relaxes as Dutch enters him again, both moan at the contact slick easing the way and Dutch looses what little control he has and slams himself in the omega, Arthur hisses and tears start to leak from him eyes, he buries he head into the pillow as Dutch continues to slam into him, it’s only when he hears his mates whimpers that Dutch gets some control back.

“Arthur.... love you... god... sorry did I hurt you?”

Arthur was shaking but nodded.

“Oh god... love I’m sorry... I just lost myself... sorry I couldn’t help it.”

Arthur gives a pained smile and noses the alpha under the chin.

“It’s... ok... Dutch... you heard me that’s all the matters.”

Placing tender kisses on the omegas forehead, the tie was uncomfortable for both but couldn’t do anything until it went down.

Arthur began to chuckle, Dutch raised an eyebrow at him.

“What you laughing at?”

“Nothin Dutch, just remembering when you had your first rut with me, I thought you was a madman, never seen anything like it.... scared me to death but now I think about it your just as hormonal as I was.”

Smirking Dutch cast his mind back, it was a few nights after the whole buck incident and Arthur started to notice a change in the alpha, he was more snippy, moods sour and often spent time away from Arthur, the complete opposite from what the instinct where telling him.

Arthur was confused being a newly presented omega it was confusing, Dutch had drastically changed over the course of a few day’s, and for the poor omega he just didn’t know why, little did he know Dutch was experiencing a little problem of his own.

“Hosea.... can I talk to you for a bit?”

Arthur was stood outside Hosea’s tent looking unsure and scared, Hosea frowned and gestures for the young lad to enter.

“What’s on your mind son, everything ok?”

Sitting down Arthur runs a hand down the back of his neck and glances towards Dutch who was pacing the outskirts of the camp looking wired.

“Well... errrr it’s probably nothing but have I don’t something to upset Dutch?”

“What you mean Arthur, you’ve done nothing wrong son.”

“Well just lately he’s been avoiding me, and when I approach him he snaps at me tell me to go do other stuff, he just seems... I dunno; different.”

Hosea looks at Dutch and then smirks, noticing the problem straight away, Arthur being so young and new to all this didn’t see the constant tent in Dutchs jeans and the awkward way he’s moving around.

Sighing Hosea smiles at his young boy.

“Arthur.... do you know what a rut is?”

Arthur blinks a few times.

“I’ll take that as a no then..... well just like you have a heat... well alphas have a rut... it’s basically the same thing but for an alpha he wants constant release and usually an alpha in rut means trouble the will fuck everything that moves..... and a few things that don’t.”

Hosea laughs to himself at the last part knowing what he’s seen some alphas resort to fucking just to get release, Arthur looks scared and starts to shake at the thought of Dutch pinning him and fucking him though a drug of natural pulls.

Hosea pulls the omega in for a hug and hushes him as he cried at the thought of it.

“Easy Arthur... Dutch won’t do that, it’s why he’s been avoiding you he doesn’t want to hurt you, but the reason for him being snippy and sour is due to his own pain and discomfort, a mate is supposed to help him through it just like he helps you through your heat, it’s part of being bonded son, but because Dutch is .... well Dutch he won’t put that burden on you for fear of scaring you.... so he’s just finding pleasure as and when he can to get relief.”

Sniffling Arthur pulls back and glances at Dutch again, this time noticing his mate palming himself through his jeans and hissing at the contact, Arthur feels guilty for not helping.

“Can... can I still help him?”

Hosea smiles.

“Arthur you can if that’s that what you want.... but your still scared of Dutch and what he could do.... and that will upset the balance between you.... Dutch doesn’t want to hurt you ok.”

Nodding Arthur gets up and hugs the elder.

“Where you goin son?”

“Hosea if I’m gunna make this work, I need to face up to my fears and convince myself Dutch won’t hurt me... he won’t right.... I mean your sure?”

Hosea stands and places both hands on the omegas shoulder.

“Arthur... I’ve known Dutch along time he will try everything in his power now to hurt you, but you could always talk to him if he is hurting you.... hearing you will probably be enough to snap him out of it, he loves you Arthur.”

Nodding Arthur makes his way over to the rut filled alpha.

Dutch was sweating, not wanting to scare the omega to tackle a rut alone without your mate is torture, an alpha will get a rut from maturity but is escalated when an alpha becomes bonded, this is Dutchs first extreme rut and it’s torture.

Arthur had made his way over to him.

“Dutch.... can I talk to you?”

Dutch growls slightly but turns around, Arthur flinches but stands firm.

“Arthur.... nows not a good time love.”

Arthur move forwards and Dutch closes his eyes as the throbbing of his cock makes the it almost unbearable, he feels Arthur place a soft hand on his chest.

“Dutch.... it’s ok, I know what’s wrong... come on open your eyes... I can help you know I can... please.”

Gulping Dutch lowers his hand to his crotch and hisses, Arthur’s hand follows the alphas and replaces it with his own and palms it gently, Dutch groans at the contact.

“Arthur... I.... I don’t think..”

“Shhh you don't have to worry about me....I know you won’t hurt me.”

“H-h... ow do you know that... I-I don’t want to.... buy this this is not something I can easily control.”

Arthur shrugs and leans in to kiss the mark and mumbles into the alphas mark.

“I know.... let me be the mate you need and want to be with Dutch.”

Dutch shudders and gives in and nods.

“Ok... ok love you win.... but I hurt you I will never forgive myself....”

“You won’t... come on.”

Arthur leads Dutch back to there shared tent and winks at Hosea who just shakes his head.

Once inside Dutch is trembling in need.

Arthur looks unsure not of what is needed but of what he has to do.

“Guide me Dutch... I really don’t know how this works.... I’m sorry.”

Dutch grabs has mate and pulls him into a searing kiss, then pulls away and pulls the omegas hand to his crotch.

“Oh love... let your instincts guide you....”

Arthur nods and begins to snake his way in under Dutchs clothes until he feels his dick hard and already leaking, Dutch cringes and hisses in discomfort and Arthur strokes him.

“Get your clothes off Dutch.... let me help.”

Dutch sheds his clothes and lays down on the cot his cock purple and hard with need, Arthur swallows hard but lowers himself to his mate after getting rid of his own clothes.

“I’m yours Dutch.... always will be go on.”

Dutch starts to loose himself but knows a heat creates slick and since Arthur isn’t in heat he has to use other means of lubricant, Dutch begins to prep the omega it takes his mind off his own issues and Arthur starts to relax at the attention and begins to give in to pleasure.

“You like that love?”

“Ahhh god... yea it’s real nice Dutch... but should I be helping you... all I’m doing is getting ahhhhhh pleasure from it?”

Dutch chuckles.

“Arthur you are helping me.... this is amazing and it’s making me get so worked up.... it’s bloody amazing love.”

As Dutch inserts a finger Arthur moans in pleasure which send Dutch to rapidly stroke himself.

“Oh Arthur.... ahhhhh let me hear you.... Jesus.... Arthur... your amazing.... you feel so hot.”

All the talk was bringing Arthur close to climax.

“Ohhhh gawwwwd Dutch please keep going I’m gunna come.... please.”

Dutch curls his fingers and jams it into his sweet spot and Arthur cries out in pleasure as he cums seeing Arthur cum tips Dutch over the edge giving him the much needed relief he desperately needs, Dutch arches up and groans loudly into the back of his mates neck, after a few mins Dutch is panting but still painfully hard.

“Ok... Arthur.... you ready for me.... I can’t guarantee I will be able to control myself but I will try.”

Arthur smiles and nods and remembering Dutchs words on his first heat he relaxes and allows the alpha to enter him, Arthur tenses and Dutch despite his rut stills.

“You....you ok love.... am I hurting you..?”

“A little... ahhh.... just give me a minute please.... if you can.”

Dutch shaking against his instincts to slam into the omega holds still and allows him to adjust.

Arthur nods after a few mins.

That’s all the confirmation Dutch needed and started to pound into him, loosing the control with every thrust... Arthur just stayed still as much as he could, tears streaming down his face, he kept telling himself that this isn’t Dutchs fault it’s the rut that’s making him be this rough, after a while Arthur couldn’t handle it any longer and cried out.

“D...Dutch please.... slow down.... your hurting me....”

Hoping what Hosea said was true and words from his hurt mate could penetrate the lust filled alpha, Dutch heard the pain cries and snaps out of his daze and looks horrified, but before he could pull out he cums and knots them together. Arthur cries out and tries to squirm away like he did before to try and rid the ache of the stretch, Dutch cringing from the pull places a hand around the omega and kisses his mark, to try and reassure him that he’s listening.

“Shhhh Arthur... easy I was listening I’m sorry I hurt you.... it’s ok breath and stay still son.”

Arthur whimpers but realising Dutch was being his old soft and caring self made him cry harder, Dutch continues to pulse and pump cum into the omega filling him, Arthur’s breaths shudder but calm down.

“Sorry Arthur... that’s why I didn’t wanna be around you while I was in rut.... it’s not the best feeling in the world but the relief is and i just couldn’t stop.”

Arthur smiles and shifts wincing at the movement.

“Easy son.... don’t ahhh move to much... I’m still in rut but I can think more clearly being tied to you.”

“Dutch.... I’m not afraid of you... I just don’t like the feeling that’s all.”

Humming Dutch kisses him again.

“Unfortunately you’ll have to get use to it... it’ll get easier but you may always be sensitive... I can try and control myself better... I promise.”

Nodding Arthur kisses Dutch and begins to fall asleep.

“Glad I can help you Dutch... for what it’s worth the pain is nothing.... being with you makes it worth it.”

Smiling Dutch settles behind him.

“Oh Arthur your my special boy....”

Snapping back Arthur raises and eyebrow to him.

“Hello you with me... lost your for a second there.”

“Hummm sorry love yea I was just reminiscing that’s all.”

“ really about your first real rut with me... I was a little thick wasn’t I... didn’t even see what was happenin.”

Dutch kisses him and chuckles.

“Arthur... you had only had one heat... you wasn’t to know and look how much better you’ve gotten... your still sensitive like I said you might be but your coping so well.”

Arthur starts shifting blankets and Dutch rolls his eyes earning him a pillow in the face for it Dutch just laughs.

Downstairs Hosea laughs.

“What you laughing for uncle Hosea?”

“Well how about I tell you the part where John comes into it... and how jealous your pa got until they became the best of friends well brothers.”

Nodding Sophie settles and Hosea hands her the photo.

“Now where shall I start.”

.........


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hosea tell Sophie about Johns arrival and the conflict it causes.

“So kiddo you wanna know where we got John from.”

Sophie looked unsure, she didn’t want her parents to split because her father liked another lad he saved.

Hosea looked at her and frowns.

“What’s wrong.. getting tired?”

Shaking her head she started to cry, Hosea was quick to embrace her before she could go running to her parents.

“ I want papa...”

“Easy kid easy... what’s wrong, tell me.”

Shuddering Sophie buried her head in Hosea’s neck.

“Does dad love Uncle John..... will he leave... dad and Pa argue... will dad leave to be with him?”

Hosea was gobsmacked.

“Woah easy kiddo easy where’s all this come from, for a start John is beta like me and even though Dutch does love him I can assure not in the way he loves your mother.... John just needed to be cared for and being younger than Arthur was when we found him Dutch well took him in.”

Sniffing Sophie lifted her head and Hosea wipes her eyes and looked towards the stairs.

“When can I go be with pa?”

“In a couple of days petal.... and when you can go to him I’m sure he won’t refuse a cuddle or two.”

Nodding Sophie calms down Hosea always did have a knack of doing that.

“You know Sophie your pa was always getting upset about things especially being presented, but when Dutch went out and came back with an orphan boy.... well Arthur took that very hard.”

.........

The birds sang as Arthur woke to an empty bed, panicking Arthur fumbled to look decent and ran out of there now shared tent, Hosea was stretching out near the campfire coffee in hand and looked up to see a very panic stricken Arthur.

“ Arthur whats wrong.... easy son come sit down and breath.”

“Hosea.... Where’s Dutch... he’s not there when I woke up just gone.”

“ breath son it’s ok... he’s just gone to town that’s all.... you gotta learn Arthur that you are not attached to him all the time.”

Lowering his head he sniffs and his shoulders began to shake, eyes widening Hosea moves to embrace him.

“Easy Arthur breath... your ok... calm down.. Dutch won’t leave you ok, your bonded and your his, an alpha won’t abandon his mate.”

Arthur looks up and just shrugs which is odd in itself it’s like he doesn’t care.

“I’m broken... why would he come back for me.”

Hosea’s mouth fell open.

“Arthur.... your not... why do you think your broken.”

Before Hosea could continue Arthur cut him off.

“I don’t get heats properly... I haven’t had another in months, Dutch isn’t bothered in me and just fucks off without telling me.”

“Language!!!.”

“Arthur.... .”

Before Hosea could explain about heats being irregular for the first few years they hear hoof beats of Dutchs horse coming down the tracks, both look up and see Dutch isn’t alone, in front of him face buried in his chest was a young boy no older than 12... Arthur’s eyes widened and tears fell from his eyes.

“ see Hosea..... he’s already found someone to replace me.”

With that Arthur stands and runs to his horse just as Dutch was dismounting and cradling the young boy in his arms Arthur looked and wiped his eyes and rode off, Dutch raises his eye to Hosea who comes walking over.

“ who’s this?”

Dutch sighs... and cards a hand through the boys messy hair.

“Found him eating scraps in town... couldn’t just leave him to starve.”

Nodding Hosea holds his hands out to take the young lad, Dutch gives him a questionable look.

“ give the lad to me Dutch..... you need to go find Arthur.... and fast before he does something stupid.”

Hearing his mates name Dutch cocks his head to one side.

“Where was he goin in such a hurry anyway... did something happen while I was gone.”

Dutch handed the boy over to Hosea, Hosea shook his head.

“He thinks he’s broken... that you don’t love him... that you’ll leave him..... that you’ve found good replacement.”

Gesturing to the boy in his arms at the last statement Dutchs eyes widened.

“ where ok earth did all this come from.... I-I love him Hosea... he’s my mate how could I possibly not want him... hold on why does he think he’s broken?”

“Dutch.... it’s because he hasn’t had another heat in several months and he thinks you’ve lost interest in him because of it, before I could tell him it’s normal you rode back in holding a young boy in your arms and an emotional Arthur thought.... well ya know.”

Dutch mounts back up and brings his fingers to the bridge of his nose.

“Swear that kid.... right I’ll track him down... you mind getting the young boy cleaned up and fed.”

“ of course don’t you worry about him I’ll see to it.... Dutch.”

“Yea.”

“Just don’t be to hard on Arthur... he woke in such a panicked state because you wasn’t there.... I’m wondering if he’s due an intense heat, if that’s the case he needs to be home with you before any rogue alpha gets to him.”

Gulping Dutch nods and rides up the track out of camp.

Hosea then turns his attention to the skinny lad in his arms.

“ well now, let’s get you cleaned and fed shall we... you gotta a name son?”

The boy lifts his head and nods.

“You gunna tell me then can’t keep calling you thingy now can i.”

The boy smirks and shakes his head.

“John..., John Marston sir.”

“Welcome to the family John.... come on and let’s get you clean and some food into you and you can tell all about yourself.”

John nods and snuggles into Hosea as he was carried across camp.

Dutch was tracking Arthur down confusion laced across his face... he loved Arthur than anything, after an hour he saw the strange little omega by the rocks of a small body of water throwing pebbles into it... Dutch gave a sigh of relief and dismounted, Arthur senses the alpha behind him and gets up to move further away.

“Arthur... don’t move away son... what’s wrong?”

Arthur rubs tears from his eyes.

“Why did you come lookin for me?”

Dutch stands beside him and takes his hand so the omega can’t run.

“Why??... oh Arthur your such an interesting little omega if I ever saw one... your my mate.. it’s my job to look after you.... I love you.”

Arthur snorts in amusement.

“Sure Dutch sure.... how come you’ve found my replacement then.... I-I know I’m broken... not .... my fault... m’sorry.”

Dutch has heard enough and pulled the omega in for a kiss, moaning Arthur gave in and began to feel arousal serge through him.

Dutch pulled away panting slightly.

“Your not broken... Arthur your perfect.. your a new presenter heats can be irregular for 2 years sometimes.... Hosea was trying to tell you that and then I came back with John.”

Just as sudden as the arousal came it went.

“So you know his name then.”

Arthur tried to pull away but Dutch held on.

“Arthur listen to me.... I found John alone starving and scared... just like I found you.... I couldn’t just leave him.... but you are my mate in life and always will be.... your the one I want raise a family with.”

Dutch snaps his mouth shut, shit he had just confessed to wanting kids with the omega.

Arthur blushes and looks down before giving the alpha a peck on the lips, Dutch just holds onto him tight looking out onto the pond..... he took a deep breath and then he caught the scent only slightly but it was there the tell tale signs of the omegas second heat and Dutch just smiles.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young Arthur still unsure about the camps newcomer and starts to feel the effect of his 2nd heat......

Upstairs in there room Arthur was going through the protective stage of heat, Dutch shifted away to get into a more comfortable position and Arthur instantly grabbed him pulling him down, Dutch chuckles and allows the omega to cling to him.

“Don’t leave me... you mine... only mine.”

“Ok love ok... I’m yours, I wasn’t going anywhere.”

Pulling the omega against his chest Arthur relaxed.

“I can remember when John first came and you got your first taste of jealously and protectiveness.”

Arthur chuckled this time and smiles.

“Yea and I remember it was you who came untouched in a saddle.”

Dutch goes red and Arthur laughs.

“Bet you didn’t think I’d remember that did you.”

“Oh Arthur... I remember it all.”

..........

The young couple stood watching the water ripple in the breeze, Dutch was conflicted what if the new boy did in fact turn out to be an omega, could he claim both but at the same time for an alpha who was so against the idea claiming two in the space of a few year just seemed to much, he was struggling to keep track of one let alone two of them. 

Dutch glanced at the young omega stood next to him, Arthur was so unsure of himself and so afraid that he will get abandoned to some alpha who will just use him as a fuck toy and probably kill him, Dutch was beginning to have doubts about the new lad he had took pity on, but he couldn’t just throw him out now they would just have to work it out. 

Arthur was feeling sick to his stomach and it wasn’t just nerves, he started feeling mild cramps nothing major but definitely noticeable, he wanted to get home and rest he felt so tired he just wanted to curl up with his alpha and sleep.

“Dutch.”

“Yes baby.”

“I-I errr I wanna go home.”

Dutch took the back of hand and felt his forehead and smile in sympathy.

“You feel a little warm... you ok?”

In truth Dutch knew it was preheat but wanted the omega to tell him about problems or illness even injuries.

“I feel.... a bit sick.”

Nodding Dutch embraces him and take a long deep sniff at him and chuckles.

“You know why love?”

Arthur dips his head and blushes feeling a little stupid for saying he’s broken.

“I’m guessing it’s a heat thing.”

Nodding into the omegas neck, Dutch places his hand on his lower stomach.

“Yes Arthur I smelt it a while back... your definitely not broken my dear... your bodies just getting used to change that’s all... it might be a harsh heat thought.... and I’ll be right here all the time.”

Arthur winces at the cramps and Dutch frowns.

“Come on love let’s get you home, get you fed and comfortable I’ll get Hosea to make you something to ease the pain and to give you to prevent a pup....”

Hearing the word pup Arthur shoots his head up in confusion.

“I-I thought you wanted to have kids with me?”

“Oh love more than anything... but your too young for that and I’m not about to risk your life for something that can happen when we both feel ready.... your not a breeding machine Arthur don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

Nodding Arthur kisses his mate who eagerly returns it.

“Come on you... let’s go home.”

Nodding they mount up and head for camp which is only about an hour away.

On the way Arthur’s smile starts to deplete as the thought of this new boy called John is there with Hosea he presumed, Dutch senses his mates shift in mood and stops to let him catch up.

“What’s wrong love... the cramps getting worse?”

“Summit like that yea...”

“Arthur, don’t make me use an assertive voice with you come on tell me what’s wrong... it’s is John?”

Nodding Arthur tightens his hold on the reins.

“Wait are you jealous of him Arthur?”

“No... maybe... I dunno I-I just feel like your to be mine and mine only.... I-I don’t want to share you with anyone else.”

Dutch feels his heart clench at the confession then gets an idea.

“Arthur get off your horse and ride up front with me.”

Raising an eye at the alpha Dutch just smiles and holds out a hand.

Arthur gingerly dismounts and accepts the hand offered to him and Dutch hoists him up.

“Your getting heavier love...”

Arthur feels awkward and begins prodding himself at the thought he might be getting fat and Dutch again notices and nips his ear whispering to him.

“I like it.... your such a strong well built omega... look at you filling out much like an alpha... you could have any alpha you want yet you chose me... and I’m never letting you go.... I’ll always come for you, where ever you find yourself I’ll find you.”

Arthur sank into the alphas chest and groans at the contact wanting more, preheat making him needy.... Dutch smirks and continues riding with Arthur’s horse following.

“Relax babe... feel the motion of the horse, you want more... you want me to give you some attention.... you know I’ll always provide for you.”

Nodding quickly Arthur grinds back feeling his cock harden at the motion on the horse, the back and forth motion of the saddle hits his cock making him gasp with each stride..... Dutch chuckles and uses his free hand that’s wrapped around him to snake lower to his crotch, the omega shoots his head back in pleasure.

“Oh god Dutch.... please I need.”

“Shhhhh what do you need.”

“More I need more.”

“You’ll have to cum in your pants babe.... I can’t strip you off on a horse.”

“Don’t care.... just make me cum.... Dutch.... please.”

“Shhhhh, I got you relax.”

Dutch undid his jeans just enough to get a hand in and begins to stroke his needy mate his slips a finger back to his entrance which was already getting slick with the approaching heat and Dutch groans.

“Jesus Arthur your so wet for me...”

“All for y...you.”

Dutch continues to tease him the best his can being confined to a horse but with the motions easing the way it wasn’t long till Arthur was on the verge of release.

“Dutch.... I’m... I’m gunna... god I can’t hold on.”

“Cum for me me baby come on.... let me feel you.”

With that Arthur spilled in his pants feeling wet and sticky Dutch just smirked jerking him through it until he was spent and jerking from overstimulation Arthur slumped against the alpha panting, Dutch takes his fingers away and licks them tasting the omegas juices and hums, feeling his own cock hardening he rubbed into the saddle trying to get friction.

Arthur just smirks at feeling the reaction he has given his alpha.

“You gunna cum in your pants too Dutch.”

“Oh gawd Arthur... shit.....I’ve errrrr.”

Feeling the wetness against his arse, Arthur laughs he had indeed made Dutch cum untouched.

Dutch shuddered from release and gave Arthur a kiss on the neck.

“Let’s just get to camp and cleaned up shall we you need your rest.... I need to check on Hosea and John... and before you say anything I’ll be spending the night with you so don’t get fretting ok.”

Nodding Arthur snuggles into his alpha as the ride into camp.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hosea tells Sophie about the conflict between her mother and father with John and the stress it’s putting on Dutch

“So Sophie, while I was looking after and getting to know the new kid on the block, your father went looking for your emotional pa, I must say when they both returned on the same horse I had some idea on what happened on the way back..... but let’s just say they both looked happy and relaxed.”

Sophie snickers, she is young maybe but clever enough to know that her parents had shared some sort of moment on the way back.

“Uncle Hosea?”

“Yes sweets.”

“You said this story has heart break in it at the moment all has turned out ok.”

Hosea rubs the back of neck with his free hand and sighs.

“Well at the moment the relationship between them was a fairy tale of sorts always ending in them being together.... but unfortunately life isn’t the fairy tale we want it to be.... your father as much as I love him and the fact I’ve known him so many years... lost his way and for a time the man I grew up with wasn’t there.”

Sophie blinked not believing that her father could do that.

“What did pa do, I mean if he tried that now I think pa would throw him out the window.”

Hosea chuckles at the statement.

“Well it’s true that now your pa is a lot stronger and confident than he once was.... but back then when all this kick off with the biggest mistake your father ever made.... how do I put this without upsetting you..... well Arthur wanted to try and bring Dutch back and he well went off the suppressants I gave him.... then just after the robbery that went so horribly wrong Arthur started feeling well not himself and he was getting very sick.... little did he know he was actually pregnant with you.... a mistake at the time but turned out to be the best mistake he ever made.”

Hosea hugs her tight.

“Now shall I tell you about when they came back and I had little John at the camp.”

Nodding Sophie jumped up and ran to the bar, rummaging through the shelves until she found what she was looking for a box of candy bars, Hosea just tuts as she comes to sit back down.

“You know your father will not be happy when he finds out you’ve had the box.”

Shrugging she opens a bar and stuffs it in her mouth and Hosea laughs.

“Anyway.....”

.........

Hosea had just cleaned up John and was offering him some food when he heard hoof beats, he looked up and saw Dutch riding back with Arthur on the front looking very relaxed, Hosea just smirked and shook his head, Hitching the horses Arthur slumped to the ground and Dutch helped him to stand, Hosea came over with a little John in tow, Arthur grimaces.

“I’m goin bed.... m’tired.”

He slipped from Dutchs grasp and walks to there tent, Dutch frowns and then turns his attention to the little child at Hosea’s side, Dutch grins and kneels down to face him.

“Hello John son, you feeling better... Hosea looked after you?”

Looking up to Hosea who smiles he turns back to Dutch and nods before moving to hug him throwing his little arms around his neck Dutch hugs back and chuckles.

Arthur scowls from the tent, Dutch his ment to be his, Hosea is fine of course but he was different but this kid is.... not allowed...  
Out of the corner of his eye John looks at a angry looking Arthur and looks at Dutch with uncertainty, Dutch ruffles his hair.

“That’s Arthur son, he’s my mate.... he’s a good lad he will get used to you, I promise he won’t hurt you.”

Hosea nods and glances over to Arthur who just huffs and closes the tent, Hosea frowns and looks at Dutch who pinches the bridge of his nose then scoops John up and carries him to Hosea’s tent and sets him down on his cot.

“Now John your gunna be staying with Hosea at night ok, me and Arthur have our tent over there.”

Nodding John curls up in the blankets just as Hosea approaches.

“Hey I’m not babysitting, I didn’t sign up to that.”

“Shhhh Hosea kids already sleeping, you know as well as I do I can’t take him to my tent, Arthur would throw a hissy fit.... and he’s in preheat.”

Hosea smirks.

“Told you he’s really emotional, could sense the change, ok go on Dutch go comfort him, might be an idea to have a good talk though we can’t work like this they need to get along if this extended family is gunna work.”

“I-I know, Arthur said he wants me all to himself.”

“Your his mate Dutch it’s natural that he doesn’t want to share your like the alpha male and well alpha female..... so to speak, he just wants you to himself because he loves you.... now go on.”

Nodding Dutch ruffles the young boys head and smiles..... Arthur just stares tears threatening to spill as he once again closes the flaps... Dutch love the kid and now he’s gunna be put on the sidelines.

Lost in thought he curls up feeling the preheat cramps he sobs alone and in pain Arthur doesn’t even sense Dutchs arrival, Dutch slowly peels the tent flaps aside and pokes his head only to discover his mate is a sobbing mess, curled around himself clutching his stomach, Dutch shakes his head sadly and glances back at Hosea who furrows his eyes and comes over holding a bottle of liquid to prevent pregnancy in his hand, reaching Dutch he hands it to him before poking is head inside and seeing the sad sight on the cot.

“Oh Arthur.... Dutch you had better look after him... and have a good idea on what your gunna do.”

“Have faith my friend... I have a plan.”

“That I don’t doubt.”

Hosea walks away back to a slumbering John and quietly sits beside him carding a hand through his less greasy locks, Dutch smiles and then turns his attention back to his jealous and preheated mate, he slowly takes off his boots and gun belt setting them down neatly away from the cot, he turns back to Arthur who’s still sobbing and places a gentle hand on his shoulder, the omega jumps and stills at the touch and slowly lifts his face red and puffy, Dutch’s stomach drops at just how much his mate has gotten himself worked up.

“Arthur.... love, we need to get you cleaned up.”

“Go away.”

“Now now, come on Arthur I’m gunna get cleaned up since you made me release inside my jeans which I must admit I’ve not done that since I presented.”

Arthur blushes slightly sniffing back the sobs he begins to shrug off his soiled clothes but Dutch stops him and lowers himself to his mate pushing him back against the cot and kisses him deeply which Arthur submits to kissing back, Dutch quickly throws away Arthur’s clothes and continues to kiss him.

“Oh my sweet mate, your just beautiful, you don’t need to be jealous.”

Arthur stops kissing and try’s to push Dutch off.

“Get off me.”

“Arthur.... please... come on.”

“Go spend time with your adopted child..... I saw you hugging you smell like him.”

Dutch hangs his head and huffs in annoyance.

“Arthur...... for gods sakes how much more do I have to say it.... your mine and I’m yours... I couldn’t just leave John there to starve...... I saved him just like I saved you..... but you stole my heart your my special little boy always will be, I was kinda hoping you would teach him raise him like your little brother.”

Hearing this Arthur turned back around and looked at Dutch in confusion.

“Me Dutch.... why me I mean I don’t know anything about raising kids.”

Smiling Dutch just kisses him and places a tentative hand on his mates flat stomach.

“Well once you have a child of your own your going to have to learn and you’ll be a wonderful mother I know it.”

......

Blinking rapidly Sophie snaps back and looks at Hosea cheekily.

“I thought you wasn’t to tell me any private parts.”

Hosea winks at her.

“Well a little won’t hurt will it I won’t tell if you don’t.”

“Secrets safe with me.”

“That’s my girl.”

Laughing together Sophie puts a piece of the candy bar in Hosea’s mouth and he bits into it chuckling.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preheat is more comforting this time than Arthur’s first time that cellar... Arthur and Dutch remember the 2nd time

Arthur was in quite a lot of pain and for Dutch it did give him some concerns, his rut wasn’t helping but luckily they was never long, intense but short lived, Arthur has been known for intense heats and the pain was sometimes almost the the point of being unbearable. 

Dutch nuzzles his mates neck.

“Arthur?”

All Dutch gets in response was a shake and mumble.

“Hey love you doin ok?”

Arthur just shudders and Dutch tries to comfort is mate he hates to see him in pain. 

“Arthur love speak to me.... u ok?”

“S..... stomach in knots D..Dutch god it hurts.”

Arthur’s breathing began to speed up and he swallowed thickly.

“Arthur.... breath, slow it down babe, slow it right down.”

Dutch having removed himself from the tie some 10 minutes ago, bracing an arm around Arthur’s back he sat him up.

“Arthur you gonna be sick.”

Arthur nodded and began to heave over the side of the bed Dutch braced his arm around his lover and murmured soft comforting words in his ear.  
Arthur shuddered as he parted with nothing but bile since he hadn’t eaten much after the spell he sat up shakily and lent back into Dutch chest.

Dutch combed a hand through his sweaty hair, he hated seeing Arthur like this and even during labour which lasted hours Dutch wanted to take the pain away and make it better.

“Shhh son, easy your ok, told ya to eat something before your heat kicked in properly.”

Arthur craned his neck and looked at the alpha who smiled and gave him a peck on the lips.

“You’ve not called me that in a while.”

Arthur’s voice was raspy throat sore from acid.

“Called you what love?”

“Son.”

“Oh sorry false of habit.”

Arthur snuggled into the alphas chest, stomach cramping, but somehow Dutch always made it better.

“It’s fine Dutch.... just been a while ‘‘tis all.”

“How’s the pain, you know I’d take it all if I can.”

Arthur snorted and curled up.

“Dutch you have had your rut where even now.”

“That was..... not pleasant but by god you felt so damn good.”

The purr of Ditch voice made slick gush from Arthur soaking Dutch and he groaned.

“Arthur.... you feel so amazing... wet and hot for me.”

Arthur shifted down his arse was grinding against Dutchs well erect cock and smirked.

“Always so needy Arthur, I remember your intense heat you had, the one when you said you was broken.”

Nodding Arthur rolled his hips against his mate.

............

Arthur was starting to sweat and Dutch silently held out his hand with the bottle, Arthur looked up at his alpha and frowns.

“Arthur it’s a birth control take it.... please son, you aren’t ready for a kid and you know it.”

Arthur huffed and took the bottle but before he drank he looked at his mate.

“Will you always say what I can I can’t do..... I thought you wanted to have kids with me how come you giving me this to stop that happening?”

Dutch shook his head and kneeled down beside the cot hand coming to stroke Arthur’s face.

“Oh Arthur more than anything I’d love to start a family with you.... but your to young.... you birthing a child at your age.... could... well could kill you, I can’t loose you.”

Sniffling Arthur nods and downs the drink.

“That’s disgusting, Dutch?”

“Yes baby.”

“I-I I want blankets.”

Chuckling Dutch ruffles his hair and get up to go to the chest at the foot of the cot.

“You and your nesting.... hmmmm how many do you want?”

Arthur starts to shuffle the pillows and bedding he has to a organised mess and hisses at the sudden cramps... this only intensified his efforts to nest, Dutch moves quickly and hands him the extras.

“Easy Arthur... cramps?”

Arthur nods and rearranges the blankets then whines and shakes. Dutch slowly and quietly makes his way over and kneels back down.

“Easy Arthur breath, I had a feeling this is an intense heat, can I come up in the nest with you... or would you like me to stay here?”

Arthur folds around himself as another cramp rips though him and slick starts to bead out of him, Arthur shuddered.

“Dutch.... can you not go... please?”

“Oh Arthur if course I’m won’t leave, come on sit up so I can get behind you.”

Arthur cringes big moves to allow Dutch to slip in behind, as he moves the bedding beneath him is wet and Arthur flushes red.

“Hey it’s ok Arthur it normal...come on lean on me and relax.”

Arthur’s breathing speeds up as the cramps hit hard Dutch can feel his ribs moving as an alarming rate.

“Arthur.... Arthur slow it down right down.... breath with me, that’s it.”

As Arthur snuggles up and breathing slows, Dutch was about to say something when he heard a series of footsteps and a small child coming through the tent followed by a very hard breathing Hosea.

“S.... sorry Dutch John decided he wanted to be with you....”

“That’s alright Hosea no harm done... John son come here.”

John crept forward as Dutch held out his hand, Arthur lifted his head and scowled at the small child.

“Now now Arthur I’m sure John just wants to help you relax, isn’t that right son.”

Nodding John dare not say anything or do anything else for fear of upsetting the hormonal omega any more than he already has, John crawled up onto the bed and into Dutchs left side and snuggles close, Hosea smiles sadly and makes his way over to Arthur.

“Hey son you doin ok?”

Nodding Arthur tried to be even cuter than John doubling his efforts to get the alphas attention and Hosea chuckles as he takes his leave.

“Arthur... you need to relax... I’m giving you all the attention I can.”

Arthur huffs and kisses his mark making him shudder and Arthur smirks at the response, John clings to Dutch like a lifeline and Dutch squeezes back.

“Arthur.... hurt?”

This got the omegas attention and he lifts his head in confusion, Dutch stays quiet and smiles.

“You know nothing kid go back to Hosea.... ahhhh crap this hurts.”

Dutch moves his hand supporting Arthur to his stomach in attempt to soothe it, Johns eyes follow and he slowly moves out of Dutchs grip and crawls slowly to Arthur’s chest, Arthur froze but didn’t do anything, John looked him in the eyes and lowers himself down to curl up in front on his tender stomach in an attempt to make it better, Arthur looked down confused then looked up at Dutch who smirks and then kisses his mate, the kiss intensified and Arthur had a sudden need to protect the boy.... as if he was his own.

“Dutch.... is this what having a pup feels like!”

“Hmmmm, I wouldn’t know son never had one.... your body’s reacting him being there because he young and you want a pup.... Johns not so bad is he?”

Arthur grumbles but brings and arm around him to draw him closer.

“Suppose he’s not that bad... your still mine tho.... what about when we well ya know he can’t stay here.”

“Relax Arthur your still in preheat... Hosea will come get him before you enter full heat, now sleep I’ll watch over you both.”

As Arthur snaps back to the present he chuckled.

“What you laughing at?”

“John.”

“John?”

“Yea the kid had guts to come into our tent when I was on preheat and curl up next to me... he’s annoying as fuck but always will be my brother.”

Dutch smiles and kisses him.

“Yea he loves you Arthur.... he was really worried about you back then, he was always there even when I wasn’t and I hate myself everyday for that.”

Dutch feels a tear roll down his cheek and Arthur thumbs is away and kisses him.

“Dutch... don’t cry, you made a mistake... I told you time and time again I forgive you and I love you.”

Dutch sniffed and hugs him.

“I love you too.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As preheat enters full heat Arthur’s 2nd heat has a few twists which involves the need to hide away.

“Arthur what you doin?”

Arthur was trying to hide his face under the covers and Dutch chuckles.

“Arthur.... love, you tryin to hide?”

Arthur just grumbles but lifts his head free of the covers to nod sheepishly at his mate.

“Oh Arthur you have so many emotions, you’ve always been a funny omega.”

“Well you decided to claim me... you didn’t have to ya know.”

Dutch was shocked at the sudden outburst.

“Arthur, what’s with the sudden backchat, you maybe in heat but i can still overpower you and still pin you down until you submit.”

Hearing the alphas tone change from soft and caring to one of warming, Arthur flinched it sounded to much like he did when he first found out he was pregnant, wanted to run and hide it was Hosea that convinces him not to, but when he went into labour Arthur had run away to somewhere he felt safe to give birth, to run from his alpha to give birth, his alpha should be there yet he was running from him.

“Thur.... Arthur.... ARTHUR!!!”

Snapping back Arthur ducks his head and starts to weep, Dutch mentally slaps himself for the tone he used.

“I’m.... I’m sorry love don’t, cry please, I shouldn’t of used that tone with you, please don’t flinch from me, I’m sorry.”

Arthur carefully shuffles closer and tucks his head under his chin .

“I’m sorry Dutch for backchatting you, I won’t do it again.”

Shaking his head Dutch chuckles a bit.

“Yes you will love and you should, it’s who you are I know you still love me and I love you...... you know I remember when you was a kid 2nd heat and you had this similar behaviour of hiding away.”

...........

A few hour later, John was sleeping soundly curled up next to Arthur’s stomach, with a protective Dutch watching over both of them, lost in thought Hosea made an appearance through the tent flaps and smiled.

“Hey Dutch, how’s it going in here?”

Hosea’s voice was barely above a whisper.

“Both sleeping soundly, but your gunna have to take John, Arthur’s scents changing I’m.... struggling to control myself.”

“Easy Dutch... I know I’m here to collect John.”

Hosea makes his way over to the sleeping pair and snakes his arms under the young boy and eases him out of Arthur’s embrace, Arthur instantly tenses and tightens his grip.

“Come on Arthur... let John go son, I’m taking him to bed.”

Hosea voice so calm and so soft once Hosea has John in his arms he takes his leave with the young lad. Walking across the camp with him snuggled up in his arms.

“You know John, maybe you can teach Arthur some stuff about looking after kids.”

Back in the tent the omega started to hide himself under blankets and Dutch smiles.

“Arthur son, what you doin?”

“Hurts.... I wanna be safe and hidden.”

Dutch raises and eye and shakes his head.

“Don’t you feel safe with me Arthur?”

“It’s not that.... feels like I need to be hidden.... I don’t know... don’t leave me Dutch... I’m sorry.”

Dutch brings his emotional omega into a tight embrace and hushes him... but snakes his hand down to his slit which was leaking and rubs a finger up and down earning a groan from the omega.

“You think I’d leave you... don’t be silly my perfect omega.”

Arthur leaning into the contact hides his face in the crook of Dutchs neck and gasps at the sensation of Dutchs fingers.

“Arghhh Dutch please.... please take me.... ahhhhhhh god.”

“Easy baby.... let me take care of you.”

Nodding Arthur relaxes and Dutch slides a finger inside and starts to prepare him.

“You don’t ever have to hide from me Arthur.... ever.”

........ 

Snapping back Dutch has his fingers inserted inside his omegas hole and Arthur snickers.

“You always, had a way with words Dutch.”

“You know Arthur, you took some finding when you you went off to give birth to Sophie.”

Nodding Arthur relaxes and Dutch gently fingers his mate.

Downstairs Sophie looks at Hosea with a question that Hosea is sure he will know the answer too.

“Uncle Hosea...”

“Yes dear.”

“When did Pa and Uncle John get into trouble?, I heard they got up to all sorts and that dad really struggled to look out for both of them, I found it quite funny at some things I heard.”

Hosea giggled and nods.

“Oh John and Arthur, two double trouble boys, an Omega and beta out for nothing but fun... they got up to loads I’ll tell ya, but one adventure didn’t go that well and they met your fathers rival and dangerous a one..... his name, was Colm O’Driscoll.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hosea tell the story on colm the wild typical alpha, Arthur had never known such danger to omegas till now

Hosea visibly shuddered at the memory of Colm, to be honest Dutch and Colm did have an understanding but that was when no omegas was involved, unlike Dutch who has a great control over his instincts, Colm would take advantage of any Omgea if he got the chance. The real change happens when Dutch met a fair young maiden, a beta named Annabelle, Dutch fell in love with her and for a time Arthur even though being bonded by the alpha was shoved to second best and that’s where the problems began, and Arthur and John found themselves in a predicament that almost killed them both.

“Uncle Hosea?”

Snapping back, Hosea looked at Sophie who looked worried.

“Sorry sweets, had this little memory pop into my head.”

“Ok what was it about.”

“Well it’s about your pa, John and your father but also about a young beta called Annabelle.... remember when I said it’s not all happy tales... well this was one of them.”

Sophie looked horrified her eyes started to water and Hosea gathered her up and started to hum a lullaby that he used to used when she was only a young pup.

“It’s ok, it just a story.... yes I know it’s a big surprise your father isn’t perfect and he’s made some big mistakes, but here we all are in this big house with the finest horses around and your parents are upstairs together, whatever I tell you is what’s happened not what’s happening ok? “

Giving a shaky nod Sophie settled into Hosea’s chest.

“Ya know Arthur got the brunt end of Dutchs wrath when Annabelle was killed by Colm.

“But what happened after that heat?”

“Well not much really, it was harsh but Arthur found a new love for John in a strange kinda way, Dutch was becoming more of a gang leader everyday and it did concern me but I kept that to myself, after Arthur’s heat, the boys found a new lease of life and Dutch met a beta called Annabelle in a crumby little town of Tumbleweed.”

Sophie closed her eyes, wondering what her father was really like. 

.......

A few days after the heat, Arthur was slowly getting his strength back and he was feeling more adventurous, he and John often went out in search of fun... and Dutch well he was getting the feeling he needed to fill the void, so he took a trip to Tumbleweed and went into the saloon, after nursing a few drink a beta approached him. 

“Well hello sugar, never seen you in here before.”

Dutch chuckles and lifts his head to meet the most beautiful beta he’s ever laid eyes on, hair blonde with blue eyes.... the same blue eyes Arthur had, Dutch sighs and downs the rest of his drink.

“Well thought I’d just come for some quiet time.”

“You look upset.”

She looked to his neck and noticed a bond mark.

“You bonded?”

Dutch nods but stand up and holds his hand out to her.

“The names Dutch, Dutch Van Der Linde and you are?”

The beta takes his hand and smiles.

“Annabelle, I’d prefer if my surname is kept out the conversation, bad business if anyone knows it and you look like you’ve got enough of them.”

Dutch smiles and nods.

“Well miss, would you like to accompany me to go find my friend he’s around somewhere.”

“Well sure why not.”

Dutch walls outside just as Hosea was coming out the gun store, Dutch waves him over.

“Ahhh Hosea this is Annabelle, Annabelle meet Hosea my partner.”

Annabelle raises her eyes at the pair.

“This your mate?”

Hosea shakes his head.

“No we are just friends, Dutch’s mate is out with his brother.... somewhere.”

Just as Dutch was going to speak they heard horses thundering into town followed by laughter.  
The horses skidded to a halt in the centre of town. On top Arthur was breathing heavy and clutching his sides from laughing to hard.  
John has really come into his own in the few days he had been with them and learning to ride a horse was the best thing he had ever done, the pair often took rides, going for miles before returning home just as the sun sets.

“Hey... that’s not fair Arthur, your horse is bigger than mine.”

Arthur chuckles and shakes his head.

“That’s because I’m bigger and older than you, anyway grease ball you’ll never keep up with me.”

“I’m not a greaseball... stop calling me that.”

“You are.”

“Am not.”

“Are.”

“Not.”

“Enough!”

Both boys jump and look at Dutch who’s looking less than impressed, Arthur then noticed the young beta he was with, and actually holding hands with, Arthur narrows his eyes a bit.

“Who’s this Dutch?”

“Well Arthur if you two will stop bickering for two minutes I’ll introduce you, this is Annabelle.. Annabelle this is my mate Arthur and the greaseball over there is John.”

Arthur snickers at that.

“Hey I am not a greaseball!”

“Shhh John, quiet son.”

“Sorry Hosea.”

Dutch then turns to Annabelle and takes both her hands in his, Arthur’s eyes widen, he’s shocked, Dutch was supposed to his and only his.

“Annabelle dear I’d b greatly honoured if you’d stay with me and our little family, what do you say.”

Arthur bristles at the idea but says nothing, Hosea gives him a look of warning but at the same time holds sympathy.

“Of course, maybe we can get to know each other more!”

“ you know what I’d like that, come my dear rode with me.”

Arthur couldn’t hold back any longer and spoke up.

“Can I ride with you, I want to ride with you Dutch.”

Dutch shakes his head and offers a hand out to the beta instead.

“Oh Arthur love, you can ride, come on let’s go home.”

Arthur feels deflated as he follows on behind, John trots up beside him.

“Hey, you ok?”

Arthur snaps back and gives him a sad smile.

“Yea I’m ok, Dutch just met a new friend he wants to get to know better I’ll have my time with him later.”

How wrong was he, when they got back Arthur was made to sleep in his own tent for the first time in years, he was made to go hunting to provide for the newly on love pair, the only attention Arthur got was when he was showing signs of heat, this went on for 6 months and in the time Dutch and Annabelle where hopelessly in love. Arthur accepted it but decided if Dutch wasn’t bothered in him anymore he should go out for a few nights to search for his new life. If he found a good excuse to leave maybe Dutch and Annabelle could have a good life together.

One night Arthur woke John hushed I’m bit motioned him to follow.  
Blinking sleep John sluggishly got up and followed the omega to the horses.

“Arthur... wa... what you doing... where you going?”

“Leaving for a while.”

“What why!”

“Shhhh, quiet you’ll wake them.”

“Arthur you nuts, your a bonded omega, you can’t just wonder off.”

Arthur’s shoulders sank and he took a deep breath.

“Look Johnny, he loves her and well if I can find a better life they can live together peacefully maybe have that family he always wanted.”

“Arthur no, he... he does love you, but she’s I dunno what it is ok, please don’t go.”

At the attempt to make him feel better Arthur ruffles his hair.

“Ok... I’ll stick around, I don’t wanna leave Hosea to tell you the truth and you well your my little brother... and Dutch, well he would only find me, we are bonded after all... tell ya what now your up what you say we go looking for someone to rob?”

“Now that I can’t refuse, ok let’s go.”

They mount up and ride out of camp, Arthur glances back and frowns he has nothing against Annabelle but he wishes they wasn’t together, they rode for a few hour when they stumble across a heavily guarded run down ranch.

“Hmm what’s this, it’s heavily guarded must have some decent loot stashed here, why else would anyone guard this run down hell hole.”

John and Arthur nod in unison and dismount and make there way over to the house, little did they know it would be a mistake that almost cost them there lives.

Arthur bust the door in and aimed his gun, the man stood unfazed and approached with a cigar between his teeth.

“Well well, what do we have here, how did you two get past the guards, must say I’m impressed, boys!”

Before Arthur could register what was happening he was being pinned down and John was pinned against the wall, the stranger approached and brushed a finger of the bond mark.

“Well what do we have here boys, a bonded... omega, well we’ve his three jackpot and goin on the scent not far off heat, oh sweetheart your gunna be a good fuck, I’ll give you what you need then I’ll fill you with pup and you’ll be my breeding bitch, an alpha like me needs to put you in your place little omega.”

Arthur shuddered in fear, Dutch had told him about the behaviour of alphas towards omegas, but he had always protected him from it and now, he was no where near with his new love of his life and Arthur was now in for a life of pain and torture and almost certain death, what’s worse he’d gotten John into danger, Arthur hung his head and whimpered.

“Shhhh pretty omega, you’ll be looked after by my cock knotting you over and over... call me Colm dear, Colm O’Driscoll... your gunna live out your days here with me.”

...... 

Snapping back Sophie looks horrified, Hosea have her a look. 

“Did you imagine the conversation honey, like I say I don’t know what happened when they snook away but in the state we found them in wasn’t good and Dutch well... he wasn’t same after. 

...... 

Upstairs Dutch felt Arthur shift and he looked down to his mate and smiles but the smile dropped when tears trailed down his cheeks.

“Arthur whats wrong?”

“I’m sorry about what I did.... with Colm and Annabelle.... I-I know you loved her and I shouldn’t of gone looking for trouble and she paid for my mistake.”

Dutch had almost forgot about her, the joy of Arthur birthing there daughter had pushed all those bad memories to back of his mind, Dutch looked down in sadness and Arthur was waiting the outburst he knew Dutch was still capable of it, but it never cane only soft hands on his chin lifting his face to meet his eyes, Dutch smiles and kisses him.

“Oh Arthur, it wasn’t your fault.... I know I blamed you for it and it wrong of me, you coulda died that day and she got the bullet instead of you... and I lost it, I’m sorry love for taking it out on you.... can you forgive me for it ever.”

“Can you forgive me for what I did Dutch it you just tryin to forget?”

“Arthur I forgave you long ago, you sacrificed yourself to bear a child, to give me a family, to give us a chance to work things out, live you’ve nothing to be sorry for ok...”

Nodding Arthur hisses at the cramps and Dutch rubs his hand over his tender stomach.

“Relax babe, I’m here.”

“Love you Dutch, and I do forgive you for everything, you know that right.”

“Right, now relax you silly omega, before I shove my cock down your throat.”

Arthur gives and evil smirk.

“That a promise.”

Dutch gives him a playful smack,

“Shut up.”

Laughing in unison the pair cuddles together.

..... 

Downstairs Hosea takes a swig of his drink.

“Well kiddo you wanna know what happens next, remember what happens in the story is in the past, what’s happening now is that your parents are hopelessly in love, nodding Sophie smiles towards the stairs as she awaits for Hosea to carry on the story.


End file.
